Our Moments In Time
by Hazelleen
Summary: Prequel dari "Beauty of Spring" Pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka, namun pertemuan mereka kali ini adalah awal dari sebuah kisah yang akan diceritakan turun temurun dalam sejarah Konoha. /Canon-Modif/DLDR/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Canon Modification. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **Our Moments In Time © Hazelleen**

 **Editor / BetaReader © Raye. Harrogath**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang shinobi ke empat sudah berakhir. Naruto dipuja sebagai pahlawan perang, Kakashi ditunjuk menggantikan posisi Tsunade sebagai Hokage dan mulai menjalani proses serah terima jabatan. Dan sudah bisa ditebak jika Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, semua orang tahu bagaimana usaha Naruto yang berjuang mendapatkan perhatian Sakura sejak masih _genin._

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke yang sebelumnya dilabeli dengan sebutan _nuke-nin_ , kriminal dan segudang atribut buruk lainnya kini mulai diterima kembali dan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh penduduk Konoha. Saat ini Sasuke sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit, ia kehilangan lengan kirinya akibat pertarungan terakhir dengan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura, sudah sepantasnya sang sahabat mendapatkan gadis itu, walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura pernah mengharapkan cintanya. Lagipula Sasuke yang terlebih dulu memutuskan semua ikatan persahabatan dengan siapapun dari Konoha sehingga wajar bila Sakura akhirnya berpaling pada Naruto.

Hari itu, Sasuke mendapat kabar kalau dirinya akan mendapat lengan prostetik yang dibuat dari sel Senju Hashirama. Sasuke masih enggan menerima tawaran lengan prostetik dari Tsunade karena untuk dirinya baru percaya pada ketulusan Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura. Ia curiga Tsunade dan _Council_ Konoha masih berusaha memanipulasi dirinya.

Sasuke merasa bosan dan terkekang di dalam ruangan putih tersebut, memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah kompleks kediaman leluhurnya yang sudah dikembalikan padanya sebagai pewaris tunggal Uchiha berkat bantuan Kakashi, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Bisa dikatakan dalam usianya yang baru 18 tahun, Sasuke sudah menjadi salah satu shinobi terkaya di desanya. Namun hal itu tidak mampu mengisi ruang kosong dalam jiwanya.

Ia berjalan keliling kompleks yang sepi dan tidak terawat karena sudah terbengkalai bertahun-tahun. Langkah Sasuke menuntunnya sampai ke tepi danau luas tempat dirinya berlatih jurus _katon_ di masa kecil.

Di tempat yang menyerupai dermaga itu, Sasuke membatin, ' _Tou-san_ , kalau dirimu masih ada, apa yang akan kau katakan kepadaku hari ini?' Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia membuat beberapa segel dan kemudian meniupnya, bola api besar meluncur dengan cepat mencapai seberang danau.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ karena terbawa emosi dan saat itulah dirinya menyadari ada chakra asing di sekitar pinggiran danau nan luas tersebut. Chakra itu samar-samar terasa di area timur danau sekitar 3 km dari tempatnya berdiri, dan ia mengenali chakra tersebut adalah milik Hinata Hyuuga, yang dianggapnya paling lemah diantara Rookie 12.

Sasuke diam-diam mendekati sang gadis dengan gerakan cepat, namun ternyata insting Hinata untuk melindungi diri, membuatnya mengeluarkan jurus jarum chakra dan diakhiri dengan _jyuuken_ tanpa melihat siapa lawannya.

Sasuke refleks menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang masih sakit sekaligus bagian dadanya supaya pukulan itu tidak tertuju langsung pada jantungnya, dan Sasuke terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang ditambah dengan tangan kanan yang terkulai dan mati rasa akibat kombinasi jarum chakra dan _jyuuken_.

Hinata terkejut setengah mati, menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja melenyapkan klan Uchiha dari muka bumi. Namun sebelum sempat meminta maaf, Sasuke sudah menebarkan aura membunuh dan mata berkilat merah penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lahan Uchiha?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu ini lahan Uchiha."

"Sekarang kau tahu, enyahlah!"

"T-Tapi tempat ini sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat latihan rahasiaku"

"Tsk."

Sasuke merasa kesal, memang benar dirinya sudah meninggalkan lahan ini bertahun-tahun, wajar kalau ada yang mengklaim tempat ini.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang masih mengintimidasi dan tidak bersahabat, Hinata menanggapi " Aku tidak pernah masuk ke kompleks, Uchiha san. Aku hanya berlatih di area ini saja."

"Hn. Kalau kau melanggar, aku tak akan segan mematahkan lehermu"

Hinata mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

Terdengar suara perut keroncongan dari sang gadis, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan mencari bekalnya. Sementara Sasuke memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar sembari merutuk dalam hati, tangan kanannya mati rasa, dan harga dirinya tercoreng.

Demi _Kami-sama_! Uchiha Sasuke yang kekuatannya setara dengan Naruto yang menjadi pahlawan perang, hampir terbunuh oleh seorang gadis lemah. Tidak, hal ini tidak bisa diterima oleh logikanya. Tawaran lengan prostetik tiba-tiba terasa sangat menarik dalam situasi seperti ini.

Hinata yang terbiasa dengan sopan santun, menawarkan Sasuke untuk ikut memakan bekalnya. Sasuke tertarik untuk mencoba, namun apa daya tangan kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali apalagi memegang sumpit.

Merasakan aura Sasuke yang semakin menyesakkan dan tidak nyaman . Hinata yang merasa tidak enak buru-buru meminta maaf dan bermaksud menawarkan bantuan.

"Maaf. Izinkan aku-"

Sambil mendelik tajam, Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tidak ramah, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Hyuuga"

" _H-hai_ "

"Aku tidak ingin menghadap Hokage dengan perut kosong."

Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk menyuapi Sasuke, dengan wajah merona hebat. Padahal ia sering menyuapi Hanabi, namun kenapa menyuapi seorang laki-laki rasanya begitu berat, aneh dan canggung? Ah, mungkin Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi, Hinata mencari pembenaran diri.

"Dan rahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Hinata mengangguk dengan gugup dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyuapi Sasuke.

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan suasana yang canggung dan kaku.

Sasuke yang terlebih dulu memecah keheningan dengan nada memerintah, "Aku izinkan kau memakai tempat ini, kalau kau bisa membuktikan kau pantas menjadi _sparring partner-_ ku. Kapanpun aku melihatmu, kau harus siap." Setelah itu Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, mimpi apa dirinya semalam sehingga hari ini bisa bertemu dan diancam oleh seorang Uchiha yang datang dan pergi tanpa pamit. Darimana ia tahu kalau seluruh danau ini termasuk dalam kompleks Uchiha, sementara para pemiliknya sudah meninggal belasan tahun lalu.

Ada satu hal yang pasti, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata belum menyadarinya saat ini. Memang pertemuan ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka, namun pertemuan mereka kali ini adalah awal dari sebuah kisah yang akan diceritakan turun temurun dalam sejarah Konoha.

Tsunade menyeringai ketika Sasuke menemuinya sore itu untuk menerima tawaran pembuatan lengan prostetik, tidak heran ia kalah berjudi tiga kali berturut-turut sepanjang hari. Mulai dari lotre, dadu, dan kartu remi yang menandakan akan terjadi peristiwa yang sangat baik. Entah bagaimana Kami-sama menunjukkan kuasaNya untuk menurunkan kadar arogansi dari seorang Uchiha, Tsunade tidak peduli. Yang jelas hal tersebut berhasil membuat Uchiha keras kepala ini menerima tawarannya tanpa ada keraguan lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, _Kami-sama_ , apa dosaku sehingga harus bertemu dengan makhluk nan dingin dan bermulut kasar ini? Hinata baru saja patah hati setelah Naruto dan Sakura mengumumkan status mereka yang resmi berpacaran.

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah _shinobi_ yang arogan, tapi sangat disiplin, terutama menepati janji. Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi setelah Sasuke menerima lengan prostetiknya. Dan seperti perkiraan, hinata bukanlah tandingannya. Hanya beradu beberapa jurus saja, Hinata sudah tersungkur. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah angkuh, menyiratkan kalau gadis itu bukan tandingannya dan segera sadar untuk enyah dari wilayah tersebut. Namun, Hinata tidak mempedulikan tatapan itu, ia tetap bangkit berdiri dan memasang _battle stance_ dan melawan kembali.

Walaupun menerima perlakuan tidak bersahabat, Hinata tetap menunjukkan sopan santunnya dengan membawakan bekal makanan yang disiapkan untuk porsi dua orang. 'Harus bersabar demi mempertahankan tempat yang sudah banyak membantuku melewati masa sulit', pikir Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam, dan mendengus kesal. Mengapa _Kami-sama_ membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis pendiam dan aneh ini?

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah _kunoichi_ yang dari luar tampak lemah, namun sangat gigih dan keras kepala. Tidak peduli berapa kali Sasuke membuatnya tersungkur, gadis ini selalu bangkit lagi dan tidak jera untuk kembali ke tempat rahasia itu keesokan harinya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa pertemuan, Sasuke menyerah, ia membiarkan gadis itu menguasai area kecil di tepi danau. Area yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding wilayah Uchiha yang luas. 'Lagipula bekal yang setiap hari dibawanya enak', pikir Sasuke.

Yang jelas Sasuke memberikan ultimatum, di luar area kecil ini, mereka berdua harus bersikap layaknya orang asing. Dan Hinata menyanggupinya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, semua rookie 12 ditugaskan untuk membantu korban perang, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kebagian patroli, sementara yang lainnya terutama Naruto kebagian tugas membantu pembangunan rumah. Para _kunoichi_ kebagian membantu di dapur umum, sekaligus menjadi tim medis.

Saat itu Sasuke sempat terpaku di tempatnya, kala memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang membagikan makanan kepada pengungsi.

Kebetulan ada pengungsi wanita yang kesulitan menghadapi anaknya menangis meraung. Hinata tanpa ragu, meninggalkan posnya, membantu sang wanita dan menggendong anak tersebut, berusaha menenangkan si anak seraya memberi waktu bagi si ibu untuk makan. Sekilas, sosok Hinata mengingatkannya dengan mendiang Mikoto.

Sasuke tersentak ketika suara Shikamaru memanggilnya dansegera melanjutkan patrolinya. Shikamaru mengusap dagu dan melayangkan pandangan ke kumpulan _kunoichi_ yang sedang bertugas di tenda. 'Siapa yang dilihat Sasuke barusan? Sakura kah? Ino? Tenten? atau Hinata? Ah, opsi terakhir sangatlah tidak mungkin.'

.

.

.

Hubungan pertemanan keduanya berlanjut. Sikap Sasuke melunak, saat berlatih ia memperbaiki kekurangan dari teknik Hinata. Mereka berdua saling bertukar informasi jadwal misi, atau jika Sasuke ada tugas mendadak, ia akan meninggalkan memo yang tertancap kunai di pohon yang mudah ditemukan Hinata. Memo singkat, padat dengan guratan tulisan tegas khas pria. Hinata diam-diam menyimpan semua memo itu dalam kotak rahasia di kamarnya.

Perlahan, patah hati Hinata mulai teralihkan oleh kegiatannya bersama pemuda bersurai raven itu. Hinata bisa memahami di balik sikap arogan dan mulut tajamnya, sebenarnya Sasuke kesepian. Trauma di masa lalu, membuatnya tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Sasuke hanya mempercayai Kakashi atau Naruto, dan sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan menjaga jarak dari Sakura yang sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Hinata ingin menjaga pertemanan ini selama mungkin tanpa melibatkan rasa suka. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata kini mengerti kenapa seluruh gadis Konoha mendambakan cinta pemuda Uchiha itu. Wajah tampan dan kharisma pria itu sulit diabaikan, walaupun sang empunya tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tebar pesona.

Sifat Sasuke yang pendiam, hanya berbicara seperlunya dan anti sosial ini menjadi poin plus bagi Hinata yang canggung berdekatan dengan pria. Walaupun demikian, Hinata mengunci rapat rahasia ini dalam hatinya karena pelan-pelan ia mulai menyukai Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tanpa sadar, menantikan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Bahkan hal pertama yang dilakukannya sepulang misi adalah mengunjungi tempat rahasia mereka, untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Hatinya melonjak kegirangan jika ia menemukan sosok itu disana.

Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana damai dan ketenangan bersama Hinata yang menurutnya pengertian dan sudah dianggapnya seperti sahabat selain Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata juga tidak seperti gadis lain yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Semua tindakan Hinata tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya.

Dalam keheningan dan tanpa perlu banyak berbicara, mereka bisa memahami satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Hanya dalam beberapa pertemuan saja, Hinata sudah bisa menebak kesukaan Sasuke terhadap tomat, dan Sasuke tidak akan menyentuh _natto_ jika makanan itu muncul dalam bekal makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, kegiatan di tempat rahasia tetap berlanjut walaupun mereka berdua memiliki kesibukan dan harus membagi waktu untuk tim mereka masing-masing. Kegiatan mereka tidak hanya dibatasi dengan latihan bersama, mereka berdua sudah mulai saling membuka diri dengan bercerita tentang misi, kejadian sehari-hari dan kehidupan shinobi yang keras dan penuh dengan kematian dan rasa kehilangan membuat mereka menjadi lebih cepat dewasa daripada usia sebenarnya.

Semua bermula dari pertanyaan sederhana dari Sasuke saat keduanya sedang beristirahat seusai latihan. Masing-masing duduk bersandar pada pohon sembari memandang riak air danau yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari sore dan menikmati suara gemerisik daun-daun yang tertiup angin.

"Mengapa kau bisa menyukai tempat ini?"

" _A-ano_ , tempat ini sudah banyak membantuku melewati masa sulit."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, meminta penjelasan lebih dan Hinata memahaminya sembari menyebutkan beberapa masa sulit yang dihadapinya, dimulai dari peraturan klan, didikan sang ayah sampai ketika Hinata mengucapkan nama Naruto dengan gugup.

"Naruto?"

Hinata merona ketika ditanya hal pribadi seperti itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada bagian dalam lubuk hatinya yang tidak suka melihat Hinata merona karena menyebut nama pria lain.

"Kudengar kau menyukainya sejak dulu. Apakah hal itu masih berlaku sekarang?" nada ketus penuh kecemburuan terdengar dalam kalimat Sasuke, tapi Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara Sasuke tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan Sasuke- _kun_ , sedari awal aku sudah menyadarinya. Naruto hanya melihat dan mencintai Sakura seorang. Aku bahagia kalau mereka bahagia, bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabatku juga." Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu sembari tersenyum tulus, matanya memandang lurus ke arah danau.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, walaupun ia hanya memandang sebagian wajah Hinata yang masih tersenyum itu, tiba-tiba saja gadis "lemah dan aneh" ini terlihat istimewa dan berjiwa besar. Sasuke mulai mengagumi pola pikir Hinata yang dewasa dan sangat lapang dada dalam menerima keadaan yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Hinata bukanlah wanita yang dikaruniai kekuatan fisik berlimpah, namun kekuatan Hinata yang sebenarnya berasal dari kesabaran dan kebaikan hatinya.

Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, untung si _Dobe_ itu tidak sadar telah menyia-nyiakan permata berharga seperti ini. Kalau tidak, pertemuannya dengan Hinata tidak akan terjadi, demikian juga dengan momen yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Selain itu, Sasuke pasti sudah memilih untuk mengambil misi dengan jangka waktu selama mungkin di luar Konoha. Bagi Sasuke, tempat rahasia ini lebih terasa seperti tempat untuk pulang yang sesungguhnya dibandingkan kompleks Uchiha ataupun Konoha.

Di lain kesempatan, mereka berdua membahas mengenai mendiang Neji dan ujian chuunin dulu.

"Apa? Dia sudah hampir membunuhmu tapi kau masih bersikap baik kepadanya? Kau tidak dendam padanya sama sekali?"

"Itu sudah masa lalu, kami berdua terjebak arus dendam keluarga _Souke-Bunke_ yang tidak ada habisnya. Kupikir harus ada yang mengakhiri rantai dendam itu, dan aku memilih untuk memaafkannya. Pada akhirnya orang yang nyaris membunuhku dulu adalah orang yang mati demi diriku, Sasuke- _kun_. Hidup ini aneh."

Sasuke serius memikirkan perkataan Hinata, dulu dirinya juga dikuasai dendam dan memilih untuk membalaskan dendam tersebut. Namun gadis Hyuuga ini, memberinya persepsi baru bahwa ada pilihan lain dalam situasi yang sama.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_ , jika dulu aku memilih untuk membalas dendam dan putus hubungan, apakah Neji- _niisan_ tidak perlu mati karenaku? Aku mau melakukannya jika waktu bisa berputar kembali." Hinata bertanya dengan polos.

'Tidak, Hinata. Aku sudah mengambil pilihan untuk membalas dendam, membuatku membunuh _Aniki_ , namun ternyata hal itu menjadi penyesalanku seumur hidup.' batin Sasuke.

Namun harga dirinya yang tinggi, membuatnya enggan mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Daripada bertanya hal tidak berguna seperti itu padaku, sebaiknya kau fokus latihan saja."

Hinata mengusap dahinya sambil meringis, salahnya sendiri berdiskusi dengan mantan _nuke-nin_ yang terkenal tidak berperasaan. Namun Hinata merasa senang karena ia bisa membahas hal yang paling sensitif dalam hidupnya, dendam internal klan yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh rekan setimnya, Shino dan Kiba. Hanya Hinata dan Sasuke yang bisa memahami hal ini, karena latar belakang klan mereka yang hampir mirip. Klan Uchiha juga punya sejarah berdarah, penuh dendam dan perang saudara yang tiada habisnya, hampir semua Uchiha bersaing untuk menjadi yang paling berkuasa.

Seandainya kau tahu Hinata, dalam hati Sasuke sudah bertambah lagi daftar mengapa ia menyukaimu. Ada jantung yang berdebar hebat dibalik wajah kaku dan datar pemuda Uchiha itu setiap bertemu denganmu, namun ia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya _._

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru, sang jenius dalam strategi, terkenal akan daya analisa serta kejeliannya yang luar biasa dalam memperhatikan hal kecil. Walaupun dari luar terlihat malas dan angin-anginan, namun Shikamarulah yang paling perhatian dengan semua _nakama_ seangkatannya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, para rookie 12 akan bergantian memasuki usia 20 tahun. Usia yang dianggap sudah sepantasnya berkeluarga. Beberapa _nakama_ sudah mulai memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Sai dan Ino terlihat dekat dan sering keluar bersama. Shikamaru sendiri sudah menjalani hubungan serius dengan Temari. Naruto sudah memiliki Sakura. Chouji sendiri sudah sering bolak balik Kumogakure untuk menemui Karui, satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan. Para _nakama_ yang belum memiliki pasangan adalah Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Dari ke enam _nakama_ tersebut, Shikamaru paling mengkuatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, Sasuke bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kelangsungan hidup klannya. Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Naruto sudah berjuang keras mengembalikan wilayah Uchiha dan semua harta warisan di dalamnya kepada Sasuke dengan harapan si pemuda bisa betah di Konoha dan hidup normal berbaur dengan penduduk lainnya kemudian membangun keluarga untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan Uchiha.

Namun harapan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan, Sasuke malah semakin anti sosial, lebih suka menghilang tanpa bisa dilacak keberadaannya dan suka mengambil misi-misi sulit yang membuatnya jarang berada di Konoha.

Naruto mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa rekan timnya sering menghilang tanpa diketahui tujuannya setelah melaporkan misi yang selesai kepada Hokage. Naruto sendiri juga sudah kebingungan membagi waktunya untuk mengunjungi ramen Ichiraku, kencan dengan Sakura atau mengikuti pertemuan dengan para kage sehingga tidak menyadari perubahan dari sahabatnya yang jarang latihan bersama lagi.

Shikamaru pernah mengunjungi kompleks Uchiha di siang hari mencoba mengundang sang Uchiha untuk makan bersama sekaligus memperbaiki kehidupan sosialnya, namun suasananya sangat sepi dan mencekam. Shikamaru sampai mengecek berkali-kali laporan misi dan absensi daftar orang yang masuk ke Konoha untuk memastikan Sasuke benar berada di Konoha.

Untuk menelusuri wilayah Uchiha yang tertutupi hutan juga tidak memungkinkan karena ada genjutsu yang melindungi wilayah tersebut. Untuk meminta bantuan Shino / Kiba / Hinata sebagai tim pelacak terbaik di Konoha rasanya terlalu berlebihan, karena akan mengganggu privasi Sasuke. Saat itu Shikamaru menyerah, Sasuke memang pribadi yang sulit ditebak, lagipula banyak gadis yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan pemuda Uchiha, seharusnya tidak sulit menemukan pendamping hidupnya.

Yang Shikamaru tidak ketahui adalah pada saat Sasuke sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hinata di tempat rahasia dengan bersantai menikmati _bento_ dan saling bertukar pengalaman selama misi. Sasuke sengaja memasang genjutsu di seluruh wilayah Uchiha supaya tidak ada penyusup. Satu-satunya orang yang ia bebaskan untuk keluar masuk wilayah Uchiha hanya Hinata, walaupun Hinata hanya sebatas mengunjungi area di tepi danau tersebut.

.

.

.

Sampai suatu ketika Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Hinata dipasangkan dalam tim yang sama untuk misi rank S. Sasuke yang biasa acuh tak acuh jika dipasangkan dengan siapapun, terlihat gelisah dan untuk pertama kalinya meminta Hokage untuk mengganti partnernya. Sasuke sudah sering satu tim dengan Shikamaru sehingga tidak ada masalah, namun yang menjadi kekuatiran terbesar Sasuke adalah keselamatan Hinata dalam misi rank S.

Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah sebegitunya Sasuke meremehkan kemampuan Hinata? Namun sayangnya, tidak ada shinobi yang lowong pada saat itu. Mau tidak mau, misi tersebut tetap dijalankan oleh mereka bertiga, untuk menangkap _nuke-nin_ di perbatasan Iwagakure .

Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Hinata dan Sasuke yang memang pendiam dan saling menjaga jarak terlihat wajar di mata Shikamaru. Ketika malam tiba, Hinata yang terlebih dahulu mendapat giliran berjaga sehingga Shikamaru dan Sasuke bisa istirahat. Shikamaru mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke yang sulit tidur jika sedang menjalani misi, diam-diam mengawasi ketika Sasuke keluar dari tenda.

Terlihat sang Uchiha dan Hyuuga terlibat pembicaraan singkat di depan api unggun dan setelah Sasuke menyerahkan selimut pada Hinata, Sasuke kembali ke tenda. 'Aneh', pikir Shikamaru, dari berapa kali Shikamaru menjadi rekan tim Sasuke, para wanita lah yang terlebih dahulu mendekati Sasuke dan sering dihadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh sang Uchiha. Otak cerdasnya berpikir, sepertinya sang _heiress_ Hyuuga memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan insting protektif dari Uchiha.

Perjalanan berlanjut tanpa ada kejadian yang janggal dan akhirnya mereka menemukan _nuke-nin_ tersebut. Awalnya mereka bermaksud menangkap _nuke-nin_ tersebut tanpa menggunakan _jutsu_ yang rumit, namun ternyata masuk dalam perangkap dimana _nuke-nin_ tersebut adalah pengguna handal _doton_ dan _kinjutsu-Bakuton_. Ketika bebatuan yang menyerang mereka meledak menjadi serpihan tajam, Sasuke refleks berdiri di depan Hinata dan Shikamaru serta melindungi mereka dengan zirah _Susanoo_. Melihat sosok _Susanoo_ , _nuke-nin_ tersebut langsung melarikan diri karena sadar berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke terluka parah akibat pecahan bebatuan yang sempat menembus tubuhnya sebelum _Susanoo_ berbentuk sempurna. Shikamaru dan Hinata segera mencari gua terdekat untuk memulihkan diri.

Hinata cekatan membantu mengobati luka Sasuke. Hati Hinata teriris setiap kali harus mengeluarkan serpihan bebatuan yang tertanam di dalam luka. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan Sasuke karena melihat bagaimana keringat dingin membasahi sekujur wajahnya, sepasang alis yang mengernyit kesakitan, rahang yang terkatup rapat walaupun pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri ketika efek samping penggunaan Susanoo mulai menyerang dirinya.

Setelah memastikan semua luka sudah dibersihkan dan tertutup rapat berkat chakra penyembuh, Hinata terlihat panik karena Sasuke masih tidak sadar.

Shikamaru menenangkannya sembari bercerita, " Hal ini sudah biasa bagi Sasuke. Susanoo adalah teknik terlarang yang menimbulkan rasa sakit luar biasa di setiap sel tubuh penggunanya, apalagi ditambah efek ledakan yang begitu dekat , wajar jika Sasuke butuh lebih lama untuk pulih." Hinata terlihat lega dengan penjelasan Shikamaru namun matanya tidak lepas mengawasi keadaan Sasuke.

Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan ceritanya bahwa Sasuke jarang bisa tertidur jika sedang menjalankan misi karena Sasuke sebenarnya dihantui oleh trauma pembantaian klan dan orang tuanya di masa lalu, bahkan sering terbangun tiba-tiba sehingga Hinata tidak perlu kuatir jika melihat hal itu nantinya.

Hinata terkesiap tidak menyangka ada sisi lain Sasuke yang tidak diketahuinya. Beberapa kali ia menemukan Sasuke tertidur pulas di tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka, namun Hinata tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya penderita _insomnia_. Hinata tidak berani menceritakan hal tersebut pada Shikamaru mengingat ucapan Sasuke dulu yang memintanya merahasiakan pertemuan mereka.

Shikamaru bertugas jaga malam itu, karena Sasuke belum sadar dan Hinata yang butuh istirahat setelah mengalirkan chakra penyembuh. Sembari memandang api unggun yang memberinya ketenangan batin, Shikamaru merenung. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata pada Sasuke, karena Hinata terkenal sebagai kunoichi yang paling baik hati dan lembut diantara semua kunoichi seangkatan mereka. Tapi kenapa Shikamaru merasa tatapan dan perhatian Hinata pada Sasuke seperti tatapan Temari pada dirinya? Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidur bersisian terbalut selimut masing-masing, posisi Sasuke yang terlentang dan Hinata yang tidur menyamping di sisi kanan Sasuke, dengan punggung menghadap Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah ninja medis, sehingga wajar kalau siaga di samping pasiennya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan selanjutnya, kenapa Sasuke bisa tertidur lelap dan damai malam ini? Berdasarkan pengalaman Shikamaru sebelumnya, mau dalam keadaan terluka seperti apapun Sasuke pasti akan terjaga akibat mimpi buruk.

Ada satu hal kecil yang lolos dari pengamatan Shikamaru, dibalik dua buah selimut yang terbentang menutupi tubuh kedua rekan timnya, ada sepasang tangan saling bertautan, tangan kiri Hinata tergenggam erat oleh tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke terbangun ketika fajar menjelang, ia merasakan tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, menemukan Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, kenapa mereka bisa tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini? Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berhati-hati supaya Hinata tidak terbangun, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Samar-samar Sasuke mengingat kejadian kemarin, ada bebatuan yang meledak di depan mereka, Sasuke mengaktifkan Susanoonya dan kemudian semua gelap. Sasuke meneliti keadaan gua yang mereka tempati, Shikamaru tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya bersandar di dinding gua. Tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak terasa sakitdan pemuda itu tahu kalau semua ini adalah andil Hinata, ia menepuk puncak Hinata pelan sembari berbisik, "Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu."

Akhirnya misi mereka bisa terselesaikan dengan cara brutal Sasuke yang langsung menggunakan genjutsu _Mangekyo Sharingan_ , yang membuat nuke nin tersebut terkapar tanpa sempat mengaktifkan segel tangan apapun. Dan mereka pun kembali ke Konoha tanpa ada kejadian berarti.

Shikamaru tidak menemukan bukti apapun lagi yang bisa membuktikan kecurigaannya bahwa ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Hinata, karena keduanya tidak pernah terlihat bersama di depan umum.

Sejak kembali dari misi, Hinata mulai meluangkan waktu membantu di rumah sakit, karena ingin mengasah kemampuan medisnya lebih baik lagi dan memperdalam ilmu pembuatan obat dengan ramuan herbal. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, mulai mengajukan aplikasi untuk bergabung dengan ANBU.

Insting detektif Shikamaru akan terbukti beberapa bulan lagi, kala sebuah peristiwa besar terjadi di kediaman Hyuuga.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini belum seberapa, pukulanmu terlalu lemah."_

" _Kau bisa melakukan lebih dari ini."_

Dalam salah satu sesi latihan mereka, Hinata merasa pemuda Uchiha menguji batas kesabarannya, sedari tadi melemparkan kalimat meremehkan. Memang benar Sasuke ingin menunjukkan pada Hinata bahwa dirinya punya kemampuan lebih dari itu, yang selama ini tertutup oleh rasa tidak percaya diri si gadis dan kelembutan hatinya.

Akhirnya apa yang ditunggu Sasuke tiba juga. Hinata dengan sekuat tenaganya melayangkan kedua tapaknya ke arah sang pemuda dan berhasil menghempaskan pemuda itu ke tengah danau. Sasuke merasakan aliran chakranya terhenti seketika, tidak sempat mengalirkan chakra ke tapak kakinya untuk berdiri di atas air. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara ceburan keras dan riak air berhamburan ke segala arah. Hinata memekik panik sambil menangkup bibirnya dengan kedua belah tangan, kemudian segera berlari di atas air setelah mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kakinya.

Sasuke yang basah kuyup terlihat sebal sembari mendelik tajam pada gadis yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya bermaksud ingin membantu. Sebuah ide terbersit dalam pikirannya, Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Hinata, namun dengan lengan yang satunya sengaja menarik pinggang si gadis. Hinata yang tidak menyangka gerakan yang tiba-tiba tersebut, panik dan kehilangan konsentrasi akibatnya dengan satu hentakan keras sang pemuda berhasil membuat tubuh gadis itu limbung dan dalam hitungan detik Hinata sudah tercebur ke tengah danau bersamanya.

Ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang masih dipenuhi rasa kaget dan kedua alis bertaut dan mulut yang membuka menutup menandakan ingin protes, Sasuke tergelak. Sambil menyeringai, sang pemuda menjawab singkat, "Kita impas."

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut, hanya bisa protes dalam hati 'padahal ia yang minta lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi, kenapa aku terkena getahnya?' Namun dalam hati Hinata ada perasaan senang juga karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa lepas di hadapannya.

Sasuke sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Hinata yang digodanya, bahkan dalam situasi tertekan pun si gadis tidak menunjukkan amarah meledak-ledak. Keduanya segera berenang kembali ke tepi danau, dan Sasuke menawarkan Hinata untuk beristirahat di salah satu rumah kosong yang dekat dengan danau.

Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana para leluhurnya akan murka jika mengetahui dirinya menggunakan jurus warisan keluarga untuk hal sepele. Sambil membuat gerakan segel tangan dan satu tiupan kecil, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan mudah membuat api unggun di tumpukan ranting kayu untuk mengeringkan baju mereka karena matahari sudah condong ke arah barat. Sebelumnya, Sasuke juga sudah terlebih dulu mengambil baju ganti untuk mereka berdua dari rumah utamanya.

Hinata mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan _yukata_ pinjaman Sasuke. Walaupun _yukata_ itu sebenarnya kebesaran namun lambang kipas besar berwarna merah dan putih terlihat sepadan di punggung Hinata.

Pikiran sang pemuda kembali ke masa lalu, dimana kompleks perumahan ini masih penuh dengan penghuninya dan lambang klan ini bisa terlihat hampir di semua sudut kompleks perumahan. Dan kini kompleks Uchiha sunyi senyap, hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang duduk di teras diiringi suara percikan api yang membakar ranting.

Keduanya memakai _yukata_ yang berwarna biru gelap, kerah tinggi dengan lambang klan yang sama. Jika orang awam yang melihat mereka tanpa mengetahui latar belakang si gadis tentunya akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. Pemandangan ini pula yang membuat sang pemuda mulai memikirkan satu kata yang sudah lama hilang dari kamusnya.

'Keluarga'

Aneh tapi nyata, hanya karena momen sederhana seperti ini bisa membangkitkan keinginan untuk berkeluarga dalam diri seorang Uchiha. Namun masa depan dan tantangan seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi bersama Hinata? Sasuke tidak berani membayangkannya. Harta bukan masalah utama karena warisan Uchiha sangat banyak, namun reputasi dan sejarah kelam Sasuke jelas akan mempengaruhi nama baik Hinata kelak.

Hinata juga larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini tetap terlihat tampan dalam basah kuyup sekalipun. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memberinya akses ke rumah kosong di wilayahnya, dan sekarang keduanya tampak serasi layaknya pasangan muda yang baru menikah karena memakai pakaian dengan lambang klan yang sama di punggung mereka. Namun Hinata tidak berani berharap lebih, ia takut kesalahannya di masa lalu akan terulang lagi dan sang pemuda akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Ketika Hinata terlihat menggigil kedinginan, Sasuke segera berinisiatif mencari selimut dari rumah kosong tersebut. Saat Sasuke memakaikan selimut pada Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan bergerak, hanya untuk hari ini saja izinkan aku melakukannya," bisiknya kala mendekap erat tubuh Hinata yang terbungkus selimut seakan sang gadis bisa menghilang setiap saat.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya, karena tahu sifat pemuda itu selalu memegang perkataan yang diucapkannya sehingga ia percaya pemuda itu tidak akan bertindak lebih dari ini. Ia bisa merasakan getaran kesedihan, rasa rindu yang mendalam dan kesepian dari sang pemuda. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu beberapa saat, berdoa supaya waktu berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

Shino dan Kiba bisa melihat perubahan dari rekan setimnya. Mereka semua sudah dewasa dan mulai memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai penerus klan masing-masing. Namun kekompakan tim 8 masih terasa, karena sesekali mereka bertiga masih meluangkan waktu untuk berlatih bersama.

Kiba yang terlebih dulu membahasnya dengan Shino, karena penciumannya yang tajam Kiba merasa Hinata sering membuat masakan yang berbeda dari _bento_ yang diberikan kepada Shino dan Kiba. Namun Kiba tidak melihat Hinata dekat pria lain selain cinta pertamanya yang sudah menjadi masa lalu.

Terbersit keinginan Kiba untuk meminta Shino memata-matai Hinata dengan serangganya, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Shino menyayangi Hinata layaknya saudari sendiri, ia ingin Hinata bahagia dan tidak pantas jika ikut campur kehidupan pribadinya. Entah siapapun yang dekat dengan Hinata saat ini, jelas memberi pengaruh positif.

Hinata tidak lagi gagap, teknik bertarungnya meningkat pesat bahkan bisa membuat Kiba terpental hampir 100 meter dengan jurus _Hakke_ biasa di salah satu sesi latihan mereka bersama Kurenai sembari menjaga Mirai, anak Kurenai dan mendiang Asuma. Shino pun harus mengakui kontrol chakra Hinata jauh lebih efisien, sesuai dengan jurus keluarga Hyuuga yang lebih mengutamakan pertahanan dan _counter attack_ dengan tenaga penuh. Bahkan Hinata terasa memiliki semangat hidup baru dan lebih aktif membantu di rumah sakit untuk meningkatkan kemampuan medis dan pengolahan herbalnya.

Kurenai juga merasakan perubahan yang sama, Hinata yang sekarang memang masih tetap pemalu, namun ada kepercayaan diri dalam setiap ucapannya. Hinata lebih berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya, yang tentunya sangat dihargai oleh rekan setimnya. Apakah ini tanda-tanda Hinata akan menjadi _heiress_ Hyuuga berikutnya? Kurenai hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Hinata yang selama ini selalu hidup di bawah bayangan orang lain.

.

.

.

Selama hampir dua tahun berlatih diam-diam bersama Sasuke, hasil latihan Hinata menunjukkan perkembangan pesat. Hiashi tersenyum bangga dengan kegigihan putrinya dalam membuktikan diri bahwa ia pantas menjadi _heiress_ Hyuuga karena Hinata berhasil lulus dalam ujian tersebut.

Namun kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena dalam pertemuan dengan seluruh tetua _Souke-Bunke_ , tetua _Bunke_ meminta Hiashi menyerahkan Hanabi untuk disegel dan masuk dalam keluarga _Bunke_. Tradisi ini sudah berlangsung turun temurun, bahkan ayah Hiashi dan Hizashi terbukti menjalankan aturan ini dengan mengorbankan salah satu putranya, Hizashi untuk disegel dan menjadi anggota _Bunke_. Hiashi dilema, Hanabi adalah putri kesayangannya sementara Hinata, putri sulungnya sudah berhasil membuktikan dirinya sebagai _heiress_ Hyuuga.

Tidak disangka, Hinata yang selama ini pendiam, pemalu dan sangat menghindari konflik, berani menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dengan tegas Hinata memutuskan menyerahkan gelar _heiress_ kepada Hanabi dan dirinya yang akan menggantikan posisi sang adik untuk dipindahkan ke keluarga _Bunke_ dan menerima segel. Tindakan Hinata berhasil menenangkan tetua kedua belah pihak, namun menghancurkan hati Hiashi.

Hiashi menghela nafas panjang sembari memandang foto di altar mendiang istrinya. Apakah nasib Hinata memang mengharuskannya berada di belakang layar, selamanya tersembunyi, tidak peduli berapapun kerasnya usaha Hinata untuk membuktikan dirinya? Padahal sosok Hinatalah yang paling mirip dengan sang istri yang baik hati, tetapi kebahagiaan sepertinya enggan mendekati Hinata. Hiashi tahu bagaimana Hinata kalah bersaing dalam percintaan, kalah bersaing dengan sang adik dalam hal kemampuan di masa kecil, dan sekarang setelah menunjukkan kemajuan pesat, lagi-lagi nasib buruk membuat Hinata tidak bisa meraih kursi _heiress_ yang sudah di depan mata.

Hanabi menangis sambil meraung ketika Hinata menceritakan keadaan yang akan mereka hadapi sebentar lagi, Hinata akan disegel dan dipindahkan ke keluarga _Bunke_. " _Daijoubu_ , Hanabi. Ini kemauanku sendiri, tidak ada yang memaksaku. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi. Aku akan berjuang keras supaya bisa menjadi pelindungmu." Suara Hinata terdengar tegar dan menenangkan sang adik.

Hanabi tidak tega membantah sang kakak dalam situasi seperti ini. Apalagi ketika Hanabi mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya ketika ia menggunakan _Byakugan_ untuk menerawang kamar Hinata, bagaimana sang kakak menangis tanpa suara di tengah malam saat semua penghuni Hyuuga terlelap.

Bagi wanita Hyuuga, sekali masuk ke keluarga _Bunke_ , harus melepas status shinobinya dan menjadi pelayan, karena tugas pelindung hanya dijalani oleh pria _Bunke_. Hanabi harus melakukan sesuatu, mencari bantuan di luar klan Hyuuga.

Orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Hanabi adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi, cucu mantan Hokage Ketiga sekaligus kekasih hatinya. Hanabi bermaksud meminta bantuan Konohamaru untuk menyampaikan keadaan ini kepada _Rokudaime-sama_ melalui Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata termasuk jajaran shinobi veteran perang yang berjasa bagi Konoha dan tentu saja kemampuannya lebih berguna bila Hinata melanjutkan karirnya sebagai _shinobi_ atau apapun itu asalkan di luar keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Roda nasib memang tidak bisa dihindari. Ada kalanya berada di atas, ada kalanya berada di bawah. Tidak ada pesta yang tidak usai.

Siang ini Sasuke mendengarkan kabar mengejutkan dari Hinata. Hinata berpamitan dengan dirinya, mengatakan bahwa satu minggu dari sekarang Hinata akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga _Bunke_. Hinata membungkuk hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke selama ini, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi kesempatan bertanya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dengan _Sharingan_ , yang membuat dirinya lebih peka dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia mendengar suara isakan dan melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang diterbangkan angin kala sang gadis berlari kencang meninggalkan wilayah Uchiha. Hatinya tercabik-cabik bercampur dengan amarah, ketidak berdayaan, mirip dengan apa yang dirasakannya ketika kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dulu.

Apakah hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka? Apakah tidak boleh berharap apapun untuk masa depan mereka berdua?

 **=== To Be Continue ===**

 **Author's Note :**

Terima kasih untuk Raye Harrogath yang tiada hentinya mendorong penulis untuk berkarya, bahkan membantu penulis untuk _publish_ karya pertama "Beauty of Spring" yang ternyata sambutannya luar biasa.

Terima kasih untuk all reviewers, yang _favourite_ , _followers_ dan _silent readers_ yang sudah membaca dan meminta prekuel / sekuel. Saat ini ide yang muncul adalah membuat prekuel terlebih dahulu dalam bentuk _two-shots_. Untuk sekuel, terus terang masih menunggu pencerahan.

Semoga hasil imajinasi penulis ala kadarnya ini bisa berkenan dan meramaikan koleksi _fanfic_ SasuHina _Canon Modif._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Canon Modification. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **Our Moments In Time © Hazelleen**

 **Editor / BetaReader © Raye. Harrogath**

.

.

.

 _Sasuke mendapati dirinya di tempat luas tak berujung dengan langit berwarna merah kehitaman, tanah yang diinjaknya berubah menjadi pasir hisap dengan banyak lengan berwarna hitam yang menarik kaki Sasuke. Sasuke meronta namun tidak berdaya, terdengar suara bersahut-sahutan, "Bunuh mereka", "Hancurkan semuanya"._

 _Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya namun tidak menemukan siapa musuhnya. Sekelebat memori pertarungan perang shinobi ke empat muncul di hadapannya, Madara… Obito... Ia merasakan sakit dalam kepalanya sementara tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam cengkraman lengan-lengan hitam penuh aura kebencian, amarah dan dendam._

 _Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar menariknya dengan kuat, membuat Sasuke terbanting ke tanah dengan keras. Dalam sekejap, pemandangan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi terang benderang dan ia bisa melihat sosok Nidaime (Senju Tobirama) yang menatapnya tajam sembari mengatakan_ , " _Kau hampir terperangkap lagi dalam Nikushimi No Noroi, Bocah."_

 _Sasuke terpana, terakhir kali ia melihat Nidaime dalam bentuk Edo Tensei di perang Shinobi ke empat. Sosok itu melanjutkan pembicaraan._

 _"Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang setia pada cinta dan persahabatan, namun suka menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal ini yang membuat mereka menggila jika sahabat atau orang yang mereka cintai hilang dari hidup mereka. Itu sumber dari Nikushimi No Noroi."_

 _Belum hilang kebingungannya, Sasuke merasakan sepasang jari menyentil dahinya dengan keras, "Baka Otouto!"_

 _Sasuke tertegun mengamati sosok di hadapannya sembari berseru, "Aniki!"_

 _Itachi tersenyum pada sang adik, "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan ulangi kesalahan leluhur kita. Jujurlah dengan dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi."_

 _"Kenapa Aniki dan Nidaime-sama ada disini?"_

 _"Semuanya berkat chakra yang kau terima dari Hagoromo dalam pertempuran sebelumnya ." ujar Nidaime._

 _"Sepertinya Hagoromo sudah berjaga-jaga kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Namun, chakraku tidak cukup kuat untuk menarikmu keluar dari kutukan itu. Hanya Nidaime yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _"Aku tidak keberatan membantu atau bekerja sama dengan Uchiha yang sudah berjuang demi keutuhan Konoha."_

 _Kedua bayangan itu mulai terlihat transparan pertanda waktu mereka hampir habis._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya pada sosok Aniki dan Nidaime yang mulai menghilang._

 _"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya disini." Itachi memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. "Teruslah hidup sebagai shinobi sejati dan tulis sejarah Uchiha yang lebih baik daripada generasi kami."_

Sasuke tersentak, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan nafasnya tersengal. Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan dirinya dalam kamar tidur rumah utama Uchiha. Tidak ada jejak kehadiran sang kakak ataupun Nidaime, berarti apa yang dialaminya tadi adalah mimpi.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Kata-kata Itachi menyadarkannya, bahwa ia seharusnya berusaha jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyadari satu kesimpulan _'Apakah selama ini aku sudah mencintai Hinata tanpa sadar?_ '

Sasuke meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir dengan tenang. Berbagai ekspresi Hinata diputar ulang dalam memorinya, saat gadis itu tersenyum, menatapnya dengan wajah lugu dan polos, tertawa, cemberut ingin protes dan terakhir saat Hinata meninggalkannya sambil terisak dan berurai air mata, hati Sasuke terasa sakit dan ada rasa kehilangan.

Ah, betapa ia merindukan gadis berambut indigo dengan sepasang mata lavender yang selalu menatap lembut kepadanya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu berhasil menemukan celah dalam hatinya yang sudah dingin dan membeku, kemudian mengisi tempat kosong itu dengan kehangatan. Hinata menerima Sasuke apa adanya, tidak peduli betapa ketus dan sarkastiknya ucapan pemuda itu kepadanya ataupun bagaimana sikap sang pemuda yang suka seenaknya sendiri tergantung suasana hatinya.

' _Kimi no tameni ima nani ga dekirun darou?' (Apa yang bisa kulakukan demi dirimu?)_

Sasuke berpikir kalau mengikuti hawa nafsu dan emosinya, bisa saja ia mengambil Hinata dengan paksa dan membantai keluarga _Bunke_ Hyuuga dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Tetapi tidak ada jaminan kalau Hinata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan bahkan Hinata mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidup.

Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh jatuh lagi dalam kegelapan ataupun _Nikushimi No Noroi._ Ia tidak ingin kematian Itachi dan perjuangan Naruto yang tidak kenal lelah untuk membawanya kembali ke jalan cahaya berakhir sia-sia.

Pilihan yang dimilikinya adalah meminta bantuan orang-orang yang mendapat kepercayaannya. Meminta bantuan kepada Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kakashi, walaupun harapannya tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari sebelum Hinata memberitahu Sasuke**

Sebuah rapat rahasia digelar di kantor Hokage. Kakashi, Naruto dan Shikamaru tampak berdiskusi seru. Naruto yang sudah mendengar kabar dari Konohamaru mengenai situasi Hinata, beberapa kali hampir membuat keributan dengan suara nyaringnya. Kakashi hanya menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan calon Hokage itu, Kakashi bisa memahami kekhawatiran Naruto. Walaupun Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, namun Naruto masih bersahabat dengan Hinata, dan sekarang Naruto sedang gusar memikirkan cara terbaik menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

Shikamaru yang terlebih mengusulkan untuk meminta Hinata melalui pernikahan formalitas asalkan Hinata bisa keluar dari klan Hyuuga dengan baik-baik. Dengan demikian Hinata tidak perlu masuk dalam keluarga _Bunke_ dan tidak perlu disegel.

Shikamaru sudah mencari informasi tentang 4 _noble clan_ di Konoha yaitu Aburame, Akimichi, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dengan kata lain, klan yang dianggap terpandang dan pantas meminang sang putri Hyuuga adalah penerus dari Aburame, Akimichi ataupun Uchiha.

Naruto terpikir untuk meminta bantuan Aburame Shino sebagai sesama rekan tim 8, namun Kakashi mengingatkan kalau klan Aburame lebih misterius dan tertutup, agak sulit membujuk atau meminta izin tetua mereka untuk melakukan pernikahan formalitas.

Sementara untuk meminta bantuan klan Akimichi, Shikamaru keberatan karena tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri, Karui dari Kumogakure. Satu-satunya klan tanpa hambatan tetua dan penerusnya yang masih belum memiliki pasangan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Aura dalam ruangan langsung menggelap terutama bagi Kakashi dan Naruto, kedua orang itu agak pesimis. Sasuke yang anti sosial, tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita kecuali Sakura (yang sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto) , itupun sebatas menjalankan misi, mana bisa diharapkan.

Apalagi Kakashi yang pernah melihat Sasuke emosi saat dipasangkan dengan Hinata dalam misi. Naruto dan Kakashi bahkan bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka akan disiksa dalam _genjutsu_ Sasuke atau berhadapan dengan _Susanoo_. Kedua orang itu malah sibuk kasak-kusuk sendiri seakan melupakan keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah merasakan _genjutsu_ Itachi, aku tidak ingin merasakan lagi _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Kau saja lah yang bertanya padanya, Naruto."

"Sensei, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Sasuke yang sedang marah. Dia itu sangat menyeramkan. Kalau Sasuke kabur lagi dari Konoha bagaimana? Kali ini entah butuh berapa tahun untuk membujuknya kembali."

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya, melihat mereka sambil menghela napas panjang, dengan bulir keringat besar di belakang kepala. Sepertinya lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Aburame Shino dengan pertimbangan rekan Hinata pasti mau membantu.

Shikamaru masih menaruh harapan kalau Sasuke akan membantu dalam misi ini, seandainya apa yang dilihatnya dalam misi mereka bertiga sebelumnya benar membuktikan kecurigaannya bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata ada hubungan rahasia. Shikamaru juga khawatir kalau ia salah langkah, namun ia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Sasuke sebelum meminta bantuan pada Shino.

.

.

.

 **Sehari setelah Hinata memberitahu Sasuke**

Sasuke dipanggil menghadap mereka bertiga. Shikamaru sebagai pihak yang netral memulai pembicaraan dengan menawarkan misi rahasia kepadanya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membahas mengenai masalah Hinata, memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak antusias karena sedang tidak ingin menerima misi rahasia apapun untuk saat ini.

Melihat sikap Sasuke yang acuh tidak acuh, Shikamaru segera mengganti taktiknya. "Sepertinya misi ini terlalu mudah bagi _shinobi_ sekelas dirimu, Sasuke. Mungkin Aburame Shino lebih cocok menjalankan peran ini. "

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Shikamaru dan menjawab dengan gusar, "Kalian memanggilku hanya untuk menyampaikan misi yang bisa diselesaikan oleh ninja pelacak? Jangan membuang waktuku untuk hal seperti ini."

Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berjalan menjauhi meja Hokage dan meraih gagang pintu, saat Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Shino tentunya lebih peduli pada Hinata yang akan disegel dan dipindahkan ke keluarga _Bunke_ , padahal Hinata sudah lulus ujian sebagai _heiress_ Hyuuga. Sayang sekali, Hinata memilih memberikan kebebasan untuk adiknya."

Seisi ruangan dilanda keheningan dan terasa mencekam ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangan dan meninju pintu di hadapannya meninggalkan sebuah lubang besar namun tidak sampai merusak pintu tersebut. Kakashi dan Naruto terlihat siaga, tangan mereka siap-siap membentuk segel untuk bertarung menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeraskan kepalannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih _. 'Si Bodoh itu! Ia mengorbankan diri demi adiknya dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.'_ Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menyanggupi, "Aku bersedia, katakan rencana kalian."

 _'Ha, ternyata instingku benar. Ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berubah pikiran secepat ini._ ' pikir Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti dan tetap tenang melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Naruto dan Kakashi melongo tidak percaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke barusan marah karena dibandingkan dengan Shino?

Shikamaru menjelaskan detail rencananya, menolong Hinata melalui pernikahan formalitas. Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata "pernikahan formalitas", yang salah diartikan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto kalau Sasuke terbebani oleh pernikahan.

Kakashi buru-buru menambahkan, "Inti dari misi ini adalah memindahkan Hinata dibawah naungan klan Uchiha. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, sudah tidak bisa dicampuri oleh aturan Hyuuga. Dan perceraian bisa saja dilakukan setelah selang waktu tertentu. Jadi kau dan Hinata tidak perlu khawatir akan terikat selamanya."

Sasuke masih diam mencerna perkataan Kakashi walaupun sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Hinata menjadi istrinya tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Itupun kalau Hinata setuju menerima lamarannya, dan ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata jika gadis itu keberatan.

Otak cemerlang Shikamaru sudah memikirkan beberapa langkah ke depan, "Tetua Hyuuga tidak mungkin dengan mudah melepaskan anggota klan mereka, apalagi saat ini Hinata sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk menjadi bagian dari _Bunke_. Adapun syarat yang paling memungkinkan untuk meminta Hinata dengan baik-baik adalah melalui pertandingan antara sesama ketua klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. "

Kakashi menyuarakan pendapatnya,"Reputasi Sasuke sebagai kriminal dan mantan _nuke-nin_ tentunya tidak menguntungkan bagi kepala klan Hyuuga. Apalagi dengan kekuatan Sasuke sekarang, hanya dengan satu sapuan tangan _Susanoo_ saja, mansion Hyuuga akan rata dengan tanah."

Shikamaru menyeringai senang karena ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya, dengan santai Shikamaru menjawab, "Aturan pertarungannya kita ubah sedikit untuk menghormati tuan rumah. Hyuuga terkenal dengan _taijutsu_ -nya, kita ikuti aturan main mereka. Untuk _ninjutsu_ dan _genjutsu_ ataupun _kekkei genkai_ , dilarang pemakaiannya. Dengan begini, tuan rumah tidak akan dipermalukan."

Siulan Kakashi dan nada antusias Naruto memenuhi ruangan itu, bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya paling arogan pun memandang kagum pada kelihaian Shikamaru dalam menyusun strateginya. Kakashi dan Naruto juga mengangguk setuju dengan rencana ini, karena mengingatkan Naruto yang pernah gagal dalam ujian _chuunin_ akibat adanya larangan menggunakan sage mode saat melawan Konohamaru. Jika dalam ujian _chuunin_ saja bisa ada pembatasan seperti itu, untuk pertandingan antar klan tentu bisa diterima.

"Yang menjadi permasalahan selanjutnya adalah, seberapa lama Sasuke bisa bertahan tanpa menggunakan _Sharingan_? Dan seberapa kuat stamina Sasuke untuk bertahan dalam gempuran _taijutsu_ Hyuuga?" Shikamaru mendelik pada Sasuke, sebelum menambahkan kalimat, "Seberapa jauh dirimu bisa mengontrol emosimu demi keberhasilan misi ini?"

Sasuke terdiam, inilah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Pertarungan untuk melawan dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin karena sadar kalau dirinya sangat temperamental. Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke mengucapkan, "Aku perlu berbicara berdua dengan Naruto."

Shikamaru dan Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Ya, dalam situasi seperti ini hanya Naruto lah yang paling memahami bagaimana menghadapi sikap emosional Sasuke dan mungkin bisa membantu latihannya.

.

.

.

Kedua sahabat karib tampak di atas lapangan yang bisa melihat keseluruhan desa, Sasuke dan Naruto berbaring di rumput sembari menatap langit, mereka sudah jarang sesantai ini semenjak perang usai. Keduanya punya kesibukan masing-masing dan sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" _Teme_ , kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan mengajukan diri?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa peduli, _Dobe_. Kau sudah punya Sakura."

"Hinata itu sahabatku. Dia gadis yang sangat baik, lembut, peduli dengan orang lain. Ah sulit diungkapkan _Teme_ , dia bahkan pernah hampir mati karenaku. "

"Bukankah dari dulu dia menyukaimu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Hinata." ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri karena aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Namun aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau Hinata harus menjalani hidup terpenjara dengan segel yang sama seperti Neji."

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto, "Lalu apa alasanmu, _Teme_?"

"Aku mencintainya." ucap Sasuke lirih, namun berhasil membuat mata Naruto terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka.

"Heeehhh? Sejak kapan? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah terlihat berdua."

"Hn, entahlah." Sasuke tersenyum kecil namun misterius.

"Aarrgh... itu bukan jawaban, _Teme_!" geram Naruto sembari bangkit dari posisi tiduran dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

" _Urusai_!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto urung melanjutkan interogasinya kala melihat semburat warna merah di pipi sahabatnya walaupun pandangan pemuda itu tidak melihat Naruto, tetap menerawang menatap langit. Keinginannya untuk menggoda Sasuke sirna sudah.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terbuka mengungkapkan perasaannya, apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah suatu kemajuan besar dalam topik percakapan mereka berdua yang biasanya selalu diisi latihan, pertarungan, strategi dan misi.

Naruto pun tersenyum penuh pengertian, kekhawatirannya hilang karena ia lebih tenang menyerahkan Hinata di tangan yang tepat, pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Sasuke pelan-pelan bisa berbagi rahasia pribadinya dengan Naruto, menganggapnya seperti saudara walaupun Sasuke tidak menyebutkan semua detailnya.

Hanya suara hembusan semilir angin yang mengisi keheningan, kedua sahabat itu saling terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku minta bantuanmu Naruto, untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Terutama latihan untuk mengontrol emosi dan mengingatkanku untuk tidak mengaktifkan _Sharingan_."

Naruto tertegun mendengar permohonan dari sahabatnya yang paling arogan ini. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari mengangguk mantap, "Serahkan padaku _Teme,_ aku dan _bunshin-_ ku siap membantumu kapanpun."

Sasuke tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih pada Naruto, sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik aku menyelesaikan puluhan misi Rank S." lanjut Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku paham perasaanmu _Teme_ , aku juga berpikir seperti itu saat menghadapi kedua orang tua Sakura," dan kedua sahabat itu tergelak bersamaan.

Bagi Sasuke, lebih mudah menjalani puluhan misi rank S daripada menghadapi kepala klan Hyuuga, karena ada potensi pecah perang saudara jika targetnya terbunuh. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin menghabisi calon ayah mertuamu, bukan?

.

.

.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahi ketika membandingkan nomor lotere di tangannya dengan angka yang tertera di lembaran surat kabar harian Konoha. Nomor tersebut cocok dan memenangkan hadiah utama 1.000.000 ryo. Tsunade merasakan firasat buruk, "Shizune, bawakan _sake_ sekarang juga!"

Shizune muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa sebotol minuman yang bentuknya asing di mata Tsunade.

"Kebetulan sekali Tsunade _-sama_ , kita mendapat kiriman _Ginjo-shu_ dari rekan yang baru selesai bertugas di Amegakure." Tsunade menepuk jidatnya kala melihat keberuntungan berturut-turut yang didapatnya.

Firasat Tsunade terbukti ketika sore itu Kakashi muncul di kediamannya sembari membawa berita tentang Hinata. Setelah selesai mendengarkan Kakashi bercerita, keduanya sepakat untuk memanggil Hiashi untuk bertemu di kediaman Tsunade.

Hiashi dengan terpaksa menyerahkan dua gulungan dokumen kepada Kakashi, yang satu berisi berita pengukuhan Hanabi sebagai _heiress_ Hyuuga, sementara satu gulungan lagi berisi pengunduran diri Hinata dari jajaran shinobi Konoha, dan perubahan statusnya dari S _ouke_ menjadi B _unke_ Hyuuga.

"Hiashi- _san_ , sosok Hinata penting bagi Konoha, _skill_ yang dimilikinya sangat membantu dalam misi-misi sulit. Kemampuan medisnya juga meningkat pesat akhir-akhir ini, dan aku tidak keberatan bila Hinata ingin berguru langsung kepadaku dalam hal pengolahan obat dan ramuan herbal."

Hiashi menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, Hinata sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan S _ouke_ Hyuuga. Tetua dari kedua keluarga sudah setuju dengan keputusan ini."

 _'Tsk, Hyuuga dan semua politiknya. Bahkan putrinya sudah diujung mautpun Hyuuga ini tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya._ ' Tsunade mendengus dalam hati, dan memaksa nada suaranya agar tetap dalam batasan normal ketika ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada klan yang berminat meminang Hinata?"

"Pinangan? Di saat seperti ini?" Hyuuga Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandangi Tsunade dan Kakashi secara bergantian. "Siapa?" tambahnya dengan nada datar.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hiashi menggebrak meja tanpa sadar ketika mendengar nama kandidat yang hendak meminang putrinya dari mulut sang Rokudaime Hokage. Ia menatap tajam Kakashi dan Tsunade bergantian.

"Kalian tega menyerahkan putriku pada mantan kriminal seperti dirinya?"

Kakashi menjelaskan, "Mantan kriminal itu sudah berjuang keras untuk memperbaiki diri, dan saat ini Uchiha itu sudah bergabung di tim elite ANBU. Hanya _shinobi_ yang memiliki reputasi bagus dan sudah membuktikan kesetiaannya pada desa yang bisa diterima di posisi tersebut."

"Hiashi- _san_ , sebagai ayahnya, apakah dirimu benar-benar rela menyegel Hinata dan membuatnya menjadi pelayan? Saat ini kami mencarikan solusi terbaik untuk masa depan putrimu dan memintanya baik-baik melalui pernikahan antar klan. Klan yang meminangnya termasuk dalam empat klan ternama Konoha."

"Untuk lebih adilnya, bagaimana bila ditentukan melalui pertandingan? Hanya beradu jurus _taijutsu_ dalam jangka waktu atau jumlah pukulan yang ditentukan, tidak boleh ada _kekkei_ _genkai, ninjutsu_ ataupun _genjutsu_." Kakashi menambahkan syaratnya.

Wajah Hiashi terlihat cerah, ide yang disarankan Kakashi boleh juga, setidaknya tidak mempermalukan posisinya sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak keluar dari kompleks Hyuuga. Hari kebebasannya sudah bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mulai membereskan barang bawaannya yang hendak dibawanya kala pindah ke keluarga _Bunke_. Tidak banyak memang, karena keluarga _Bunke_ menggunakan kimono yang seragam setiap harinya untuk membedakan mereka dari keluarga _Souke_ sehingga Hinata tidak perlu mengemas semua bajunya. Yang jelas ada satu benda berharga yang Hinata ingin bawa kemana ia pergi, dan tetap akan menjadi rahasia pribadinya sampai mati.

Sebuah kotak kayu berwarna gelap, yang berisi benda-benda kenangan berharga miliknya. Hinata membuka kotak itu dan memeriksa isinya. Terdapat gelang ibunya, kunai pertamanya ketika masih di akademi, gantungan yang diberikan oleh Hanabi dan kumpulan kertas memo yang baru saja terisi dalam kotak tersebut.

Ya, memo-memo yang ditulis oleh Sasuke, hanya berisi pesan normal yang mengabari jadwal keberangkatan dan estimasi lamanya misi, namun bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum sedih mengenang momen kebersamaan mereka dalam kurun waktu hampir dua tahun terakhir ini. Sembari mendekap lembaran kertas tersebut di dadanya, Hinata mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk cinta kedua dalam hidupnya diiringi dengan linangan air mata.

Hinata sudah merasakan bagaimana ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto dan ternyata Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya. Dan sekarang Hinata memilih untuk diam dan menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ternyata rasanya sama saja sesaknya, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang harus layu sebelum berkembang.

Apa boleh buat, Hinata memasrahkan diri pada nasib yang sedang dijalaninya. Mungkin dirinya bisa menemukan kebahagiaan baru sebagai anggota keluarga _Bunke_ , menikahi pria dari golongan sama dan memiliki keluarga harmonis walaupun seumur hidup dibayangi oleh segel Hyuuga. ' Neji- _nii_ saja bisa menjalaninya dengan sabar, saya juga bisa. Pasti bisa.' hibur Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum penyegelan Hinata, di tengah lapangan kompleks Hyuuga yang luas tampaklah dua sosok pria yang merupakan ketua klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. _Rokudaime_ Hokage dan Naruto juga hadir di tempat itu disaksikan oleh sebagian penghuni mansion Hyuuga yang terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut. Yang mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka hanyalah Hiashi. Naruto menggunakan _bunshin_ -nya untuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan dari 4 penjuru. Kedua belah pihak sudah setuju hanya beradu 1.000 pukulan sesuai dengan aturan _Senbon Sparring Ritual,_ ritual latihan khas Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Apa alasanmu ikut campur dalam klan kami? "

"Masa depan seperti apa yang bisa ditawarkan oleh mantan _nuke-nin_ yang penuh dendam dan kebencian sepertimu? Jangan bercanda."

"Kau tidak apa-apanya jika tidak menggunakan _ninjutsu_ ataupun _genjutsu_ , Uchiha."

' _Sial'_ , rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Tidak ada yang memperingatkannya kalau si tua Bangka Hyuuga ini lebih cerewet daripada Naruto dan bermulut tajam.

Sasuke sudah berusaha tidak menggubris perkataannya namun ucapan Hiashi beberapa kali membuat telinganya memerah dan darahnya mendidih. Seumur hidupnya Sasuke baru sekali ini menerima perkataan pedas tanpa membalas apapun. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus memenangkan pertarungan ini. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima penghinaan tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hinata sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke keluarga _Bunke_. Dia bersedia disegel. Kenapa kau begitu bersusah payah untuknya?"

Sasuke sekali lagi merasa kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. Tentu saja ia tahu alasannya. Ia bisa saja meneriakkan dengan lantang, tapi ia jelas tidak akan sudi mengatakan hal itu pertama kali pada pria tua yang sedang bertarung dengannya saat ini.

"Menyerahlah, Uchiha."

Dan terus seperti itu sepanjang pertarungan yang berlangsung sengit. Hiashi yang mencoba meruntuhkan pengendalian diri Sasuke dengan kalimat bernada meremehkan, dan Sasuke yang berusaha mengontrol amarahnya sekaligus membalas serangan demi serangan yang diluncurkan kepala klan Hyuuga itu kepadanya.

Mereka sudah beradu 800 pukulan lebih, namun kecepatan bertarung mereka masih tidak berubah. Decak kagum dan bisk-bisik terdengar dari anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak hinaan yang diberikan Hiashi kepadanya, Sasuke mati-matian mengulang pesan Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam kepalanya.

 _"Jaga emosimu! Siapa yang terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan kekkei genkai maka pihak tersebut dinyatakan kalah."_

Hiashi dalam hati mengagumi keteguhan hati Sasuke yang bertahan tidak mengubah warna mata _onyx-_ nya sedikit pun. Pemuda ini benar-benar menguji kemampuannya sebagai master _taijutsu_ kebanggaan Hyuuga, membuat dirinya mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Ratusan pukulan yang dilayangkannya pada Sasuke, tidak berpengaruh pada _battle stance_ sang pemuda, seakan ia sudah terbiasa berlatih dengan seorang Hyuuga. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya, berharap putrinya bersedia menikahi pemuda Uchiha tersebut walaupun tanpa cinta. Di zaman mereka, pernikahan lebih berfungsi untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan karena hidup _shinobi_ itu singkat dan siap mati kapan saja.

Saat hitungan memasuki 1000 lebih, kedua pria tersebut masih terlihat enggan menghentikan pertandingan. _'Tsk.. keduanya sama-sama keras kepala,'_ batin Kakashi sembari memberi isyarat pada anggota Hyuuga dan Naruto.

Pertandingan berakhir dan Hiashi mengatakan di depan umum bahwa Uchiha dinyatakan memenangkan pertarungan, keinginan dari Uchiha akan dipenuhi dalam 7 hari ditambah keluarga S _ouke_ dan B _unke_ tidak akan mengganggu gugat keputusannya.

Dan saat itu, seulas senyum samar terukir di bibir sang Uchiha. Ia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan dan membuat _mental note_ bagi dirinya untuk tidak pernah menerima tawaran bertanding dengan _taijutsu_ saja, apalagi melawan ketua klan Hyuuga. Cukup sekali seumur hidup ia melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk lemas di teras rumah utama Uchiha, lengan kanannya ngilu luar biasa dan lebam kebiruan mendominasi warna kulitnya, sementara bahu kirinya terasa sakit akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diterima lengan prostetiknya. _'Pria tua itu benar-benar ingin menghabisiku.'_

Sasuke tersentak kala melihat sosok gadis yang berdiri di pintu gerbang klan Uchiha, memandang dirinya dengan napas tersengal, seperti baru saja habis berlari.

Hinata bahkan melupakan aturan dari Sasuke yang melarangnya memasuki kawasan kompleks utama Uchiha karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda itu. Dirinya melihat jalannya pertandingan tanpa mengetahui tujuan dari pertandingan tersebut.

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke menunduk memandang tanah di bawah kakinya dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dada. Hinata memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan Sasuke, tanpa kata langsung menyentuh pelan lengannya dan mulai mengalirkan cahaya hijau _chakra_ penyembuh.

Suasana hening sedikit mencekam. Hinata bingung mau memulai percakapan dari mana karena Sasuke menolak memandangnya.

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu tiba, Sasuke memecah kesunyian dengan suara baritonnya yang terdengar kesal, "Mengapa tidak menceritakan hal sebenarnya padaku?"

Hinata menghentikan aliran _chakra-_ nya, tangannya gemetar.

"Kau membuat keputusan sendiri, mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain. Naruto, Kakashi dan Shikamaru lebih dulu tahu kebenarannya dari adikmu. Dan kau tidak memberi penjelasan apapun, padahal kita bertemu." Suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu, kau baru saja memulai karirmu di ANBU, lagipula ini masalah internal-"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku karena mendengar kebenaran dari orang lain, apa diriku sebegitunya tidak bisa kau andalkan?" Nada Sasuke sudah terdengar layaknya bentakan. Bahkan mata _onyx_ itu sudah berubah warna, _Sharingan_ teraktifkan tanpa sadar karena emosi Sasuke sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sayangnya ia meluapkannya pada orang yang salah.

Hinata terkesiap, sudah lama ia tidak melihat ekspresi dan mata berpendar merah penuh kemarahan seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke marah besar kepadanya setelah hampir dua tahun berlalu.

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya refleks mencengkeram erat bagian bawah jaketnya, hal yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang menerima kemarahan ayahnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tertunduk ketakutan, segera menyadari kesalahannya.

' _Kau dan sifat temperamentalmu, Sasuke. Perusak suasana sejati!_ ' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Mata _Sharingan_ Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi _onyx_ , dan Sasuke merasa bersalah dan berusaha mencairkan kembali suasana yang menegang, "Mulai hari ini kau bebas, Hinata. Tidak akan ada penyegelan, tidak akan dipindah ke keluarga _Bunke_ , karena kau sudah di bawah naungan klan Uchiha namun-"

"Eh?" Kepala Hinata terangkat, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah karena bingung menjelaskan kalimat selanjutnya, lidahnya kelu, tangan prostetiknya terangkat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lebih mudah membahas hal ini dengan Naruto daripada mengucapkan langsung pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Namun harus melalui proses pernikahan." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan suara rendah. Hinata masih terpana, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

Sasuke mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan melanjutkan, "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena kewajiban ataupun rasa kasihan. Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku sampai tua nanti, Hinata? Aku benar-benar ingin berbagi hidupku denganmu dalam suka dan duka."

Pelupuk mata Hinata menghangat, tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah mengalir layaknya anak sungai. Sasuke panik, dalam seminggu terakhir ia sudah melihat Hinata menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oi, Oi, kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh menolaknya-"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "A-aku tidak menyangka akan ada pria yang berbuat hal sejauh ini kepadaku."

Sasuke mendekapnya erat seraya membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hinata, "Kau mengajariku arti kekuatan sebenarnya, kekuatan yang muncul dari kelembutan dan keteguhan hati, bukan melalui kekerasan dan dendam. Kekuatan yang dipakai untuk mengayomi, melindungi dan bukan merusak. Kau juga menunjukkan arti _shinobi_ yang sesungguhnya, yang mampu bertahan dengan beban berat dalam kondisi apapun. Tanpa kusadari, aku terlanjur mencintai dirimu yang seperti itu."

Hinata masih terisak sambil mengatakan, "Sebenarnya aku takut… aku takut kalau menceritakan semua kepadamu, kau akan menjauh. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Rasa lega luar biasa mengisi sanubari Sasuke, ternyata gadis ini memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia melampiaskan semua kerinduannya melalui ciuman lembut di bibir sang gadis. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya memisahkan diri dan saling tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke sempat membisikkan, "Sepertinya hari ini aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menyuapiku, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan ataupun merasakan jariku." Yang disambut dengan tawa kecil mereka berdua disertai anggukan Hinata. Tidak ada salahnya mengulang kembali salah satu momen mereka berdua.

Bunshin Naruto yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari atas atap kompleks Uchiha untuk memantau keadaan Sasuke, tersenyum tulus melihat kedua sahabatnya, " _Mou daijoubu, dattebayo_." ucapnya kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh hari sejak pertandingan di mansion Hyuuga.**

Dalam rentang waktu itu, Sasuke didatangi oleh orang-orang yang ingin memastikan kalau dirinya bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Para _nakama_ yang mendengar berita tersebut tentu saja heboh. Banyak yang meragukan ketulusan Sasuke dan berbagai spekulasi beredar di antara mereka.

Orang pertama yang menemuinya adalah Hanabi. Hanabi sangat menyayangi Hinata dan merasa Sasuke tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang kakak yang terlalu baik untuk pemuda itu. Ia bahkan memberikan ultimatum akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mengejar Sasuke sampai ke ujung dunia dan membunuhnya jika sang pemuda Uchiha itu berani membuat _nee-sama_ kesayangannya menderita.

Kunjungan berlanjut dengan Kurenai, Shino, Kiba dan anjing sialannya. Anjing itu enggan melepaskan gigitannya pada celana panjang Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu menahan diri untuk tidak menendangnya karena pastinya akan menimbulkan perkelahian tidak perlu. Mereka bertiga memberikan wejangan bagaimana memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik dan baru meninggalkan Sasuke setelah sang pemuda berjanji akan membuat Hinata bahagia.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah kehadiran Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga benar-benar sahabat baik bagi Hinata. Ino dan Tenten terlihat sangat meragukan cinta Sasuke pada Hinata, memaksa Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak membuat Hinata menangis atau mereka akan menguliti Sasuke hidup-hidup.

Sakura menyampaikan pendapatnya sepeninggal Ino dan Tenten, Sakura senang karena Sasuke menemukan tujuan hidup baru di Konoha dan mendoakan kebahagiaan keduanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membalas ucapan Sakura dengan senyum tulus yang hanya ditunjukkan pada sahabatnya.

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata dilangsungkan dengan sederhana, selain karena waktu persiapan yang terlalu singkat juga karena Hinata yang memintanya setelah mempertimbangkan Sasuke tidak memiliki sanak keluarga lain.

Sasuke tampak gagah dalam balutan kimono pernikahan dengan haori hitam sementara Hinata menggunakan kimono putih terlihat sangat cantik. Impian terpendam Sasuke tercapai sudah, mulai hari ini dirinya dan Hinata akan terus memakai lambang kebanggaan klan Uchiha di punggung mereka.

Semua _nakama_ hadir mewakili klan masing-masing, dan Hiashi juga hadir sebagai sosok seorang ayah. Kakashi hadir sebagai pengganti ayah Sasuke. Bahkan para _sensei_ yang pernah melatih rookie 12 juga hadir dalam acara tersebut.

Saat prosesi _san san kudo,_ dimana pasangan pengantin saling bertukar giliran meminum _sake_ , pandangan Sasuke melembut menatap Hinata dengan penuh sayang dan senyuman samar terukir di wajahnya sementara Hinata dengan berusaha keras menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya kala menyambut cangkir dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gamblang sementara Hinata juga terlalu pemalu untuk memperlihatkan kemesraan. Keputusan mereka untuk menikah bukanlah berdasarkan pada alasan yang spektakuler. Hanya sebuah keinginan sederhana untuk hidup bersama, saling mendukung dan melengkapi satu sama lain dalam suka dan duka.

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik satu sama lain. Hanya orang-orang terdekat dengan Sasuke yang bisa memahami perubahan ekspresinya dan betapa seriusnya sang Uchiha dengan wanita pilihannya.

Sepanjang acara para _nakama_ bisa melihat sikap keduanya yang begitu alami seakan keduanya sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun tidak mengumbar kemesraan berlebihan.

Bahkan setelah upacara selesai dan di tengah resepsi, Kakashi segera mengisyaratkan pada Shikamaru untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Sepertinya pernikahan ini bukan formalitas seperti rencana awal kita. Sasuke terlalu serius menjalankan perannya dalam misi ini. Apakah hanya perasaanku saja?" ujar Kakashi.

"Tentu saja ini pernikahan sungguhan, Kakashi- _san_. Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Hinata dan sebaliknya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Darimana kau bisa menebak hal ini? Selama ini tidak ada laporan kalau keduanya terlihat bersama."

"Hmm… kalau bukti kebersamaan mereka memang tidak ada, namun sorot mata mereka kala melihat satu sama lain membuktikan kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai." Ucap Shikamaru.

Kakashi masih memikirkan hal ini, ia melirik kiri kanan untuk mencari pembandingnya. Pertama-tama ia mencari sosok Naruto dan Sakura, namun tidak menemukan keduanya. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru pamit dari hadapan Kakashi untuk berbincang dengan Temari, tunangannya.

Mata Kakashi membentuk sepasang lengkungan dan bisa dipastikan Rokudaime itu sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Ternyata contoh pembanding yang dicari Kakashi ada di depan matanya, sorot mata Shikamaru dan Temari yang penuh cinta mirip dengan sorot mata pasangan pengantin yang sedang menjalani resepsi malam ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura diselenggarakan dengan pesta besar dan banyak tamu. Pasangan Uchiha turut hadir dalam acara mereka. Hinata terlihat lebih cantik, anggun, dan bahagia. Sementara Sasuke tetap seperti biasa, tidak begitu ramah dengan orang asing namun lengannya protektif menuntun sang istri melewati lautan manusia. Keduanya memakai kimono resmi berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung. Pasangan yang menimbulkan decak kagum, namun ada beberapa tamu yang skeptis karena meragukan pernikahan mereka yang rumornya tanpa didasari rasa cinta.

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata "Oi, _Teme_. Ayo ikut acara minum sake setelah pesta selesai."

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya, membelai punggung tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan menolak tawarannya dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Maaf _Dobe_ , tapi aku tidak minum lagi. Karena Hinata sedang mengandung dan membutuhkan banyak perhatian." Sakura segera memberi selamat pada Hinata yang tersipu malu.

"Sakura, kau dengar mereka? Mereka akan menjadi orang tua sebentar lagi. Kita juga harus cepat-cepat dan jangan kalah dari- " Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dijitak cukup keras oleh Sakura.

"Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu, Naruto. Kita masih di tengah acara, dasar otak mesum!" Tindakan yang mengundang gelak tawa para tamu karena suara Naruto dan Sakura cukup keras.

.

.

.

Ketika pesta usai, Sasuke dan Hinata terlebih dulu pamit. Terjadi debat kecil di antara pasangan Uchiha sesampainya di luar tempat pesta.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jalan kaki saja tidak masalah."

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu dan Uchiha kecil kita, _Hime_."

"Tapi, disini ada banyak orang..."

"Kau mau aku melakukan _genjutsu_ pada mereka?"

"Sasuke!" pekiknya lirih. Sebuah pukulan lembut mendarat di lengan sang pria yang sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi?" Sasuke kembali menantang Hinata.

Dengan malu-malu dan pipi yang merona hebat, Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengan pada leher suaminya. Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tamu yang masih banyak, menggendong Hinata dengan cara _bridal style_ dan dalam hitungan detik sudah melesat menembus kegelapan malam dengan satu lompatan, menimbulkan kasak kusuk dari para tamu yang sempat melihat kejadian itu.

Orang awam yang sebelumnya menganggap Sasuke dan Hinata menikah tanpa cinta, kini merasa Sasuke beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan wanita baik-baik yang mengubah mantan penjahat kembali ke jalan yang benar. Sementara ada pendapat lain menimpali kalau Hinata lah yang beruntung karena mendapatkan pria yang sangat mencintai dirinya.

Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba yang kebetulan mendengar kasak kusuk itu hanya saling berpandangan, bagi mereka, Sasuke memang pribadi yang sulit ditebak dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Namun mereka tahu tidak ada klan lain yang lebih menghargai cinta lebih daripada klan Uchiha. Kepala klan Uchiha tersebut sudah membuktikannya dan akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter akhir ini, semoga bisa menghibur readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya.

Special thanks to Raye-san yang menjadi beta reader dan rekan diskusi dalam pembuatan chapter ini.

Untuk teman-teman yang review dengan account, semuanya sudah saya balas melalui PM. Dan untuk teman-teman yang review sebagai Guest, terima kasih untuk dukungan semangatnya dan sambutan yang luar biasa bagi author newbie seperti saya. Akhir kata, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk readers yang review, fave, follow dan juga para silent reader.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Belasan tahun sudah berlalu, Sasuke masih terlihat gagah dan berwibawa apalagi saat ini ia sudah menjadi pemimpin ANBU yang langsung melapor pada Nanadaime, Naruto, sahabatnya.

Semenjak kelahiran putri bungsunya, Sasuke mulai banyak meluangkan waktu untuk berlatih dengan ketiga putranya. Gaya latihan militer diterapkannya supaya para putranya bisa melindungi permata berharga Uchiha. Tidak heran bila terdengar suara teriakan dalam sesi latihan, apalagi Sasuke tidak perlu turun tangan sendiri, dengan mengirimkan _bunshin-_ nya saja sudah cukup membuat putra-putranya menjadi penurut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah kau tidak terlalu keras pada anak-anak?"

"Anak laki-laki jangan dimanjakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini bermanja padaku?"

"Mereka sudah memonopoli dirimu selama aku tidak di rumah." ucapnya sambil menggerutu.

Hinata terkikik geli dengan penuturan sang suami yang sedang nyaman berbaring dan menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya. Disinilah tubuh asli Sasuke berada, di tempat rahasia mereka yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak mereka dan hanya Hinata yang tahu bagaimana sikap pria tersebut jika sedang membutuhkan perhatian.

"Hinata, akhir-akhir ini Sandayu mulai sering meninggalkan latihannya. Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Sandayu-kun sudah 16 tahun, ia sudah jounin dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Aku curiga, ada hubungannya dengan _kunoichi_."

"Memangnya kenapa, wajar kan kalau Sandayu memiliki banyak teman wanita."

Putra sulung Uchiha itu memang kebanggaan sang ayah, karena kepintaran dan wajahnya yang mirip dengan Sasuke di masa muda. Ditambah dengan sifat ramahnya membuat Sandayu memiliki banyak teman dan tentunya banyak yang mendambakan cinta pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku harus memperingatkannya, _kunoichi_ itu berbahaya."

Hinata menggeleng dan menghela napas melihat betapa _absurd_ -nya Sasuke jika sudah berhubungan dengan orang luar. Sifat anti sosialnya dan rasa tidak percayanya masih ada sampai sekarang.

Dengan senyuman, Hinata membalas perkataannya, "Bukankah dirimu sudah mengambil resiko dengan menikahi salah satunya?"

" _Kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu menggodaku."

Tawa Hinata berderai memenuhi area di tepi danau itu, mana mungkin dirinya menggoda seorang pria. Ia tertarik untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dia menggodamu? Dengan kepolosannya? Penampilannya? Pesonanya? Kemampuan bertarungnya? Keahlian berbicaranya?"

"Semuanya." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengubah mimik wajah, namun matanya mendelik nakal pada Hinata.

"Ada lagi, masakannya adalah godaan yang paling berbahaya. Aku tidak berdaya dan terjerat olehnya seumur hidup." Sasuke menyeringai lebar yang disambut oleh tawa Hinata dan jemari yang mengacak gemas surai suaminya.

Mereka berdua menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang memainkan dedaunan dalam kedamaian. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengubah posisinya, kini ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata, dengan ibu jari kanan yang menelusuri lekuk wajah dan bibir istri tercinta. Walaupun usia Hinata sudah tidak muda, kecantikan dan keanggunannya masih terpancar.

Berbagai kenangan silih berganti muncul dalam benak Sasuke, suka duka dalam bahtera rumah tangga mereka selama belasan tahun sudah terlewati. Bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkan Hinata sebelum menikah, kelahiran putra sulung kebanggaannya sampai dengan kelahiran si bungsu yang hampir menelan nyawa sang istri. Dan mereka beruntung masih bisa saling memiliki serta terus bersama sampai hari ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, _Hime_. Wanita yang pernah hampir membunuhku di tepi danau ini, kini menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan teman hidup terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

Sambil menyatukan dahi mereka, terdengar bisikan lembut dari Sasuke.

" _Itsumademo aishiteru, Hinata_ "

" _Zutto_ _aishiteru mo, Anata."_

 **OWARI**


	3. Our Moments : Winter

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Canon Modification. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Dislike? don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **Our Moments In Time : Winter © Hazelleen**

 **Editor / BetaReader © Raye. Harrogath**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai salju. Salju itu menempel pada sepatu, kaki, celana panjang, seragam ANBU dan membuat langkah tertahan setiap kali ia berjalan. Sasuke merasa seperti berjalan di atas tanah yang rapuh dan lengket seperti lumpur.

Salju juga mengingatkan dia pada kesepian dan kesendirian dalam masa pengembaraan sebagai _nuke-nin_ untuk pembalasan dendam kesumat yang murni adalah kesalah pahaman beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, hanya tanggung jawab sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha lah yang mengharuskan Sasuke siaga dalam cuaca ekstrim tersebut. Ditambah lagi salju juga menyembunyikan segel jebakan yang terlukis di atas tanah.

Walaupun demikian, dua tahun terakhir ini ada seseorang yang pelan-pelan mengubah pandangan Sasuke terhadap salju. Seseorang yang menyambut datangnya musim dingin dengan ceria karena berulang tahun di musim tersebut. Tertawa ketika melihat salju pertama turun, berceloteh riang dengan suara yang lembut mengenai betapa indahnya hamparan salju berwarna putih yang menyelimuti distrik Uchiha. Seorang wanita –yang saat itu– baru beberapa bulan bergabung dalam klan berlambang kipas merah dengan gagang putih. Uchiha Hinata.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau _Kami-sama_ berbaik hati kepada klan Uchiha sejak dia kembali ke Konoha dan diberkahi anugerah yang melimpah. Dimulai dari kesempatan kedua untuk memulai hidup baru dari masa lalu yang kelam dan penuh atribut buruk. Memiliki sahabat baik seperti Naruto dan Sakura, Sensei sekaligus Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi.

Para _nakama_ yang memperjuangkan kebebasan, pengembalian warisan leluhur dan pemulihan nama baiknya, dan yang paling istimewa adalah kehadiran sang istri dengan cara tidak terduga yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan masa lajang di antara Rookie 12.

Dalam usia pernikahan mereka yang masih singkat, sang istri memberinya kebahagiaan kecil yang tidak terhitung. Mereka saling merajut benang kasih menjadi ikatan yang kuat sehari demi sehari dengan kejadian sederhana yang mampu membuat Sasuke belajar tersenyum dan tertawa dari hati.

Seseorang yang akan setia menanti kepulangan Sasuke dalam keadaan apapun di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Memberi tempat untuk berteduh dan berlindung dari kerasnya kehidupan shinobi. Orang yang membuat Sasuke dengan senang hati menyebutkan " _Tadaima_ " dan membalas dengan kalimat " _Okaerinasai_ " yang menenteramkan hati.

Ingatan Sasuke kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu. Dalam cuaca yang sama, musim dingin dan bersalju.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke kembali dari misi, ia menemukan jalanan menuju Distrik Uchiha terlihat ramai tidak wajar dan ada beberapa ANBU berjaga.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _'Ada apa?'_

Saat pasukan ANBU merasakan kehadirannya, salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan, "Maaf, Uchiha- _sama_. Anda tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sekarang."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Perintah dari Hokage."

Sasuke tidak menggubris dan dia menggunakan _jutsu_ pemindah tempat untuk melewati ANBU tersebut. Asal mereka tahu, tidak ada yang bisa memerintah Uchiha dengan membawa-bawa nama Hokage, Kakashi bisa memanggilnya sendiri jika ada hal penting.

"Dia menghilang depan mata kami sesuai prediksi, semua siaga di posisi masing-masing." Lapor salah seorang anggota dengan topeng beruang melalui _transmitter_ yang tersemat di seragamnya.

Sasuke muncul di depan kediaman utama Uchiha yang ditempati bersama Hinata. Lagi-lagi ada banyak orang berkumpul, ' _Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata_?' Hati kecil Sasuke sudah merasa tidak tenang, rasa was-was mulai menghantui dan sulit berpikiran positif di saat sekarang apalagi kondisi sang istri yang sedang hamil tua.

Dalam kebingungan, langkah Sasuke tertahan ketika tanpa sadar menginjak sesuatu yang tertutupi oleh salju dan muncul lingkaran cahaya di bawah kakinya. Dia baru saja mengaktifkan sebuah segel jebakan yang dalam seingat dia tidak ada disana sebulan lalu. Tali chakra bermunculan dan mengikat erat lengan dan kaki Sasuke, ditambah ratusan _bunshin_ Naruto berhamburan dari segala arah dan mulai berebutan menindihnya.

' _Sial aku baru saja mengaktifkan fuinjutsu, hanya keturunan Uzumaki yang bisa membuat segel ini'_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Semua _bunshin_ Naruto serentak melakukan _Hiraishin_ untuk memindahkan Sasuke menjauh dari rumah. Mereka mendarat di _training ground_ yang paling jauh dari Konoha.

"Naruto!" Geram Sasuke dengan _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ aktif, bentuk tulang rusuk _Susanoo_ mulai terlihat nyata mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke dan mementalkan beberapa _bunshin_ pria berambut pirang itu dan membuat mereka menghilang. Tali _chakra_ berhasil dilepas dengan paksa oleh kepala klan Uchiha yang sedang marah besar. _Bunshin_ Naruto hanya memberikan seringaian lebar dan dalam sekejap semua _bunshin_ menghilang dalam kepulan asap digantikan oleh sosok Naruto yang dikelilingi cahaya keemasan Sage Mode berpadu sempurna dengan bentuk Kurama membuat Naruto terlihat seperti rubah raksasa berwarna emas .

Dalam sekejap mata, Rubah Emas tersebut siap menghadapi _Susanoo_ milik Sasuke yang mulai berbentuk sempurna dan _chakra_ rantai unik khas Uzumaki ditambah chakra Kurama membuat _kekkai_ (pelindung) yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun sehingga mereka berdua bisa beradu jurus sepuasnya tanpa merusak keseluruhan lapangan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para ANBU yang bersembunyi di pos masing-masing bernapas lega karena tidak harus terlibat namun bisa mengikuti pertarungan kedua shinobi legendaris Konoha tersebut dari luar _kekkai._

Di dalam _Kekkai_ , Susanoo menyerang dengan melesatkan sejumlah anak panah, yang tentu saja disambut dengan seringaian lebar Naruto yang sudah siap menangkis dengan beberapa _Bijuudama_ dan berhasil membuat beberapa buah lubang besar di tanah.

"Kenapa menahanku disini, Naruto?!" Sasuke kembali meneriakkan amarahnya.

Shikamaru muncul dari tempat persembunyian diiringi Shino dan Kiba, " _Warui na_ , Sasuke. Tapi saat ini kau tidak boleh mendekati distrik Uchiha dalam radius 1 km." Akamaru menyalak sekali seakan menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru.

"Maaf, _Teme_. Aku harus melakukan ini, terlalu beresiko bagi Sakura yang sedang hamil jika harus menangani persalinan Hinata dan harus menghadapi sikapmu yang emosional." Naruto lanjut menambahkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh dan membatin, _'Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, sama-sama protektif kalau sudah berurusan dengan pasangan masing-masing.'_

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika Ino memberitahukan semuanya melalui telepati termasuk Sasuke, _'Ibu dan anak selamat.'_

"Selamat, _Teme_. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah." Naruto yang pertama kali mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada Sasuke yang masih terpana berusaha mencerna maksud dari semua pertarungan dan perkataan tadi.

Kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang dikelilingi oleh rantai menghilang dan _Sage_ _Mode_ Naruto juga memudar, nafsu bertarung Sasuke sirna seketika dan dengan segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap tanpa sempat membalas ucapan para _nakama_.

"Keh, Uchiha itu tetap datang dan pergi tanpa basa basi tapi sulit dipercaya kalau orang seperti dia yang pertama kali menjadi orang tua dalam angkatan kita." Gumam Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Yah, sifat dasar Sasuke sudah seperti itu. Apalagi anaknya adalah Uchiha pertama yang lahir setelah hampir 15 tahun berlalu. Aku juga akan bersikap sama kalau hal itu terjadi padaku." Ucap Shikamaru.

Seorang ANBU mendekati Shikamaru dan menyerahkan gulungan. Shikamaru meneliti gulungan yang berisi laporan tersebut "Dari sepuluh jebakan yang dipersiapkan, hanya satu yang berhasil diaktifkan oleh Sasuke. Itu pun karena segel terkubur dalam salju. Selebihnya hanya Naruto yang bisa menghadapi Sasuke." Shikamaru mengambil pena dan menambahkan beberapa catatan dalam laporan yang nantinya akan diserahkan kepada Rokudaime, _'lipat gandakan perangkap untuk menghadapi Naruto saat persalinan Sakura nanti, kalau perlu libatkan Tsunade.'_

.

.

.

Kala menginjak rumah utama Uchiha, langkah Sasuke membawanya ke satu ruangan yang ramai oleh tenaga medis. Berselisih jalan dengan Ino yang memberi ucapan selamat dan menemukan Sakura sedang menggendong sebuah buntalan kecil yang menangis tanpa henti. "Selamat, Sasuke- _kun_. Bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke menerima buntalan kecil itu seakan barang rapuh yang bisa pecah dan hancur kalau tersentuh sedikit saja. Sakura memberi senyum menenangkan, " _Daijoubu,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Kau hanya menggendong bukan menyakiti dia."

Pria Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk dan terlihat kaku tidak bisa menjawab, namun binar bahagia terpancar di sepasang mata _onyx_ tersebut. Ada rasa lega dan haru di dalam hati Sasuke, karena sudah mendapatkan seorang penerus laki-laki yang akan melanjutkan garis keturunan Uchiha.

Ketika Sakura menutup pintu _fusuma_ , Sasuke dengan langkah hati-hati menghampiri Hinata yang masih sadar dan terlihat lelah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan supaya tidak menakuti putra mereka yang sudah berhenti menangis sejak dipeluk oleh sang ayah. Sasuke memposisikan diri untuk duduk di samping ranjang Hinata.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke menundukkan kepala penuh hormat sambil berterima kasih pada Hinata yang sudah berjuang antara hidup dan mati melalui proses persalinan.

Hinata menitikkan air mata haru dan menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Semua rasa sakit dan lelah tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menyerahkan sang bayi kepada Hinata kemudian merangkul wanita itu dengan lengan yang bebas. Sorot mata Sasuke melembut ketika melihat Hinata menimang bayi mereka sambil bersenandung lirih.

"Kau sudah memikirkan namanya?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menutup mata dan menimbang beberapa saat sebelum mengucapkan , "Uchiha Sandayu"

" Anak yang lahir pada bulan ketiga setelah perayaan tahun baru, di penghujung musim dingin dan akan menjadi pemimpin besar Uchiha di masa depan."

.

.

.

Ingatan Sasuke kembali ke masa sekarang. Tidak semua misi yang dijalani bisa memberi hasil memuaskan. Kali ini Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit kalau dia terluka parah dan berjuang menembus badai salju untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada dan langkah tertatih, Sasuke berhasil sampai di rumah namun tidak langsung masuk melalui pintu utama, melainkan menyelinap ke dojo tempat latihan melalui jendela yang tidak terkunci dan menghempaskan diri ke lantai tatami.

Suara tersebut cukup keras dan berhasil membuat Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan putra mereka, Sandayu, segera mengaktifkan _Byakugan_ untuk meneliti semua ruangan dalam rumah. Sandayu kecil hanya tertegun melihat sang ibu mengaktifkan urat-urat _chakra_ di sekeliling matanya tanpa mengerti untuk apa.

Mata Hinata terfokus pada satu sosok yang ditemukan terkapar di lantai dojo, namun tidak merasakan aliran _chakra_ apapun sehingga membuat Hinata merasa khawatir, _'ada penyusupkah?'_ Hinata membuat beberapa segel tangan dan meninggalkan Sandayu untuk dijaga oleh _bunshin_ Hinata.

Dengan hati-hati dan _kunai_ yang terhunus, Hinata mendekati dojo dengan _Byakugan_ aktif. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata ketika menemukan bahwa Sasukelah sang penyusup itu. Hinata buru-buru menghampiri sang suami dan segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Dibalik jubah hitam yang membalut tubuh pria Uchiha itu, tersembunyi puluhan luka sayatan dengan gumpalan darah yang sudah mengering, bahkan seragam ANBU pun berubah warna karena noda darah.

"Mengapa tidak masuk dari pintu depan?"

"Aku tidak ingin Sandayu melihatku seperti ini, usianya terlalu muda untuk mencerna kehidupan _shinobi_."

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Pinjamkan sedikit _chakra_ -mu" Sasuke menggigil karena udara dingin, sementara _chakra_ sudah habis terpakai dalam perjalanan pulang.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Sejak mereka menikah, mereka berdua melatih beberapa jutsu baru dan salah satunya adalah memberikan _chakra_ kepada pasangan.

Ketika bibir mereka bertemu, jembatan _chakra_ terbentuk dan Sasuke segera merasakan aliran _chakra_ membanjiri tubuh, S _haringan_ dan _R_ _innegan_ teraktifkan sesaat sebelum kembali menjadi sepasang _onyx_ kelam. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke berangsur normal.

Setelah Sasuke bisa bergerak dengan normal, mereka segera keluar dari dojo dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam ruang tidur utama. Hinata merawat luka Sasuke dengan cekatan dan menutupinya dengan perban. Siapa sangka sentuhan halus sang istri membangkitkan hal lain dalam diri Sasuke, yang sudah menahan diri sepanjang misi. Ketika Hinata selesai dengan penyembuhan luka, Sasuke segera menarik wanita itu ke ranjang.

Sasuke sudah menyusupkan sebelah lengan ke dalam kimono Hinata, menyentuh benda dibaliknya yang tentu saja membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu terkesiap, "Ja-jangan sekarang, Sanda-" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika bibir Sasuke sudah melumat bibir sang istri, memberi isyarat kalau kepala klan Uchiha itu tidak menerima bantahan. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bebas, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menuntunnya ke bagian bawah tubuh yang membutuhkan pelepasan.

Namun sayang, kegiatan mereka harus berhenti karena pintu _fusuma_ tiba-tiba terbuka dengan bunyi hentakan yang cukup keras akibat dibuka oleh seorang anak kecil. " _Kaachan_? _Touchan_?" ucap putra sulung Uchiha yang sangat senang melihat kepulangan sang ayah dan segera berlari ke ranjang. Hinata refleks mendorong Sasuke walaupun tahu sang suami mati-matian menahan nafsu yang membara.

"Aku menjaga Sandayu dengan _bunshin_. Dan _bunshin_ itu menghilang setelah transfer _chakra_ tadi, Sandayu belum sempat ditidurkan." ujar Hinata memberi penjelasan.

' _Duh, Nak. Kenapa harus sekarang?.'_ Sasuke yang merasa frustasi dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang sudah tidak nyaman. Namun Sandayu kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun menatap sang ayah dengan sorot mata bahagia, wajah tanpa dosa, menaiki ranjang dengan susah payah kemudian memposisikan diri untuk tidur bergelung di antara mereka berdua dan bahkan menempatkan kepalanya untuk tidur di paha Sasuke.

Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pasrah sang suami yang terlihat tidak berdaya dan menderita. "Dia sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Selama kau tidak di rumah, dia hanya mau tidur jika ditempatkan di sisi ranjang tempatmu berada."

Hati Sasuke luluh seketika mendengar penjelasan Hinata dan melihat senyum manis Sandayu yang sedang menutup mata bermanja pada sang ayah. ' _Ya sudahlah, malam ini aku mengalah.'_ Batin Sasuke sambil menenangkan pikiran. Ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa hari sebelum melapor pada Hokage. Sasuke kemudian menepuk nepuk punggung Uchiha kecil sembari berharap agar sang anak segera terlelap.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke dibangunkan oleh Hinata yang berbisik kepadanya, "Gunakan _bunshin_ -mu untuk menjaga Sandayu supaya tidak terbangun." Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar hanya menurut, kemudian mengikuti tubuh asli Hinata menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Ternyata Hinata sudah menyiapkan sepasang _futon_ dan menempatkan penghangat di dalam ruang kerja itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, mungkin saat Sasuke terlelap setelah menidurkan putranya.

"Akupun merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan menempatkannya di ikat pinggang kimono. Sasuke yang memahami maksud sang istri, menyeringai senang menerima ajakan untuk bercinta di tengah malam nan dingin itu.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Fic ini dipersembahkan pada Raye-san, beta reader sekaligus editor, yang ingin melihat Sasuke "disiksa" dan akan menjadi fic terakhir yang dipublish tahun ini. Fic ini rencananya dimasukkan dalam SHBF #Family namun ternyata draft saja sudah lebih dari 2.000 kata dan baru bisa disempurnakan setelah beberapa bulan berlalu akibat kesibukan di real life dan unexpected event.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mendukung fanfic penulis sebelumnya :

Guest02 / Eve Seven / NN / Little lily / Alicia Uchiha / Seman99i / Rin Ruka / Love-4J-Love / Cahya Uchiha / Rumput liar / Guest / HyugaRara / Yurika-chan / nani / sushimakipark / Nurul851 / Ade854 / Cintya cleadizzlibratheea / CallistaLia / Kaori kamiya / Ay shi sora-chan / Athena flare / Wujisung / Namekotomi ayan / Jojo / Rinzitao / Hanna / ejacatKyu / EgaEXOkpopers / D'Mbik / Nata15 / Hyacinth uchiha / Wiendzbica732 / Nana no Shiro Ichi / Ashura Darkname / Uchiha hana / Mishima / Kanayla / Dewi Natalia / Kecoaidup2 / Geminisayank sayank / Permatadian / Eni / Miyuki / Uchihaxhinata / Aprilliyanti / UC

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Pasangan yang baru saja melepas rindu tersebut, masih enggan terlelap. Sasuke memainkan rambut panjang Hinata, sementara wanita itu masih menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang suami.

"Aku merasa ditelantarkan, Hinata. Untuk mendapat perhatianmu pun harus berebut dengan putraku sendiri."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menyatakan ketidak setujuannya dengan membenamkan kepala di perut Hinata sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Hinata mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, sedikit tidak mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya kalau pria Uchiha itu sedang minta dimanjakan layaknya anak kecil.

Padahal di hadapan para _nakama_ dan sahabat terbaiknya pun, Uchiha ini selalu memasang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi, terlihat tangguh. Semua _image_ itu runtuh dan hanya Hinata yang berkesempatan melihat fakta tersembunyi ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, musim semi nanti aku meminta waktu hanya berdua denganmu tidak ada gangguan siapapun di tempat pertemuan rahasia kita. Tidak akan ada anak-anak kita yang tahu tempat tersebut sampai kapanpun."

" _Hai._ "

"Dan setelahnya aku berniat menambah anggota keluarga kita. Memberi adik untuk Sandayu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

" _Hai, Sasuke-sama._ "

"Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu setiap kali kita bercinta."

Kalimat terakhir sukses mendapat pukulan dari Hinata yang membuat Sasuke tertawa sambil mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan mendarat tepat di luka yang belum pulih. Seketika wajah Hinata dihinggapi rasa bersalah namun dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke akibat kehabisan chakra. Tangan Hinata menelusuri luka Sasuke yang tersembunyi di balik perban.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mulai musim semi nanti aku ingin meminta izin untuk membuka lahan budidaya tanaman herbal."

"Hm?" Sasuke bisa merasakan perubahan nada suara Hinata, padahal sebelumnya Hinata masih baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin berguna untukmu Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang harus menjalani misi sulit seorang diri tanpa bekal medis yang memadai. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan terluka seperti tadi."

"Luka-luka ini hanya luka kecil Hinata."

"Bisa jadi suatu hari nanti, kau tidak akan kembali lagi kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu. Aku… Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu."

Sasuke terpekur dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata dan memahami kenapa Hinata memiliki rasa bersalah yang tinggi dan rasa takut yang irasional. Seumur hidupnya Hinata dibesarkan di mansion Hyuuga yang dingin dan kaku, dipandang sebelah mata, dianggap sebagai kegagalan oleh klan Hyuuga dan tidak pernah benar-benar mendapat dukungan untuk apapun yang Hinata inginkan.

Walaupun Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memecahkan dinding tidak kasat mata yang mengurung Hinata dan Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membangun kembali rasa percaya diri wanita itu sebelum terlambat. Apalagi pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai anggota ANBU akan membuat kepala klan Uchiha itu jarang berada di rumah.

Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mulai menggenang di pinggir mata Hinata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Distrik Uchiha ini beserta isinya adalah milik kita berdua. Kau bebas menggunakan untuk apa saja asalkan kau senang melakukannya."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan mencium dahinya lembut sebelum melanjutkan, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup untukmu dan anak-anak kita, _Hime_. Aku ingin membimbing mereka sampai dewasa nanti."

Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Sasuke. Malam itu, mereka membuat keputusan penting yang akan membuat reputasi klan Uchiha menanjak karena pembukaan lahan untuk budidaya tanaman obat. Demikian juga keputusan untuk menggunakan lagi tempat rahasia mereka berdua, karena beberapa bulan lagi anggota keluarga Uchiha akan bertambah dan tentu saja akan membuat Sasuke sulit meminta waktu tambahan dari istri tercinta.

' _Aniki, inikah kehidupan baru yang kautitipkan padaku? Aku akan berjuang memenuhi harapanmu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membangun klan Uchiha yang lebih baik, tanpa ada persaingan dan perebutan kekuasaan antar saudara, supaya tidak mengulangi kesalahan menyedihkan leluhur kita terdahulu."_

Kini, Sasuke menemukan alasan untuk belajar menyukai salju dan musim dingin. Kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini merupakan orang yang lahir di musim dingin namun mampu memberi kehangatan yang tidak terkira bagi pria Uchiha tersebut.


End file.
